My Guardian Angel
by NikkyA.27
Summary: Ron is one of the greatest spies that every lived, and his new mission is to protect Hermione Granger, the daughter of the best inventor, its Ron's job to protect her from anything and would even die for her, along the way the two fall in love with each other. hope you like it, please leave review I love reading them
1. Chapter 1

"Identity is needed," said a female robotic voice as he leaned down and let the machine scan his icy blue eyes before the large titanium door opened. He then walked into the briefing room and took a seat on the leather chair and waited.

While he waited, he looked at his silver dog tag that had five names written on both sides. He let out a sigh, thinking of those names when he heard a knock on the door. "Agent Knight." A tall elderly woman with black hair and square spectacles came into the room with a folder in her hands before sitting across from him and placing a thick folder in front of him. "As you know, our inventor, Jonathan Granger is a valuable asset to us." He nodded as she showed the agent a picture of Jonathan Granger. Granger had dark brown hair and green eyes and looked around his late thirties/early forties. "His wife and daughter will be moving to your location." She again showed the agent two pictures- one was a woman who looked the same age as Jonathan Granger; she had brown hair and hazel eyes. The other photo was of a girl around his age, with bushy chestnut hair and kind, caring brown eyes. "Your job is to protect his daughter due to the fact that her father's inventions will attract our enemies' eyes and will do anything to get it. His daughter's name is Hermione Granger and she will be going to your school and will be in all your classes. Please keep an eye on her, Ronald… Jonathan leaves his only daughter's life in your hands." He nodded and replied,

"I understand Miss McGonagall...I accept this mission." The elderly woman nodded and handed the folder to Ron who walked out the door towards the gadgets room. "Mr Granger?" Ron called out as someone came out with a bright smile on his face.

"Ronald Weasley! How are you my boy!" He shook hands with Ron who smiled brightly back at him. Ron and Mr Granger had a good relationship with each other since Mr Granger was always trying out his new inventions on Ron and his team. As they were discussing work and telling jokes, Mr Granger suddenly turned very serious on Ron. "I trust you with my daughter Ron… please, protect her." He begged Ron who nodded and made that very promise to him.

"I will do anything to protect her." Mr Granger smiled as Ron spoke. "So what's new, sir?" He asked making Mr Granger's smile widen and showed the boy with blue eyes all the inventions he made for the spies to use during their missions. Ron was very impressed with these inventions and knew that if Jonathan Granger fell into the wrong hands, it would spell trouble for everyone. Now knowing the gravity of his new mission, Ron set out for the day to begin his new assignment.

Around late afternoon, Ron was walking home when he noticed a moving truck parked near his house. Feeling curious, he walked over to the truck, when suddenly someone bumped into him. The boxes fell on the concrete sidewalk causing some things to fall out. "Sorry… here, let me help you." Ron offered as he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"No, it was my fault for not looking where I was going," she spoke in a soft voice. Ron looked at her and realized it was Hermione, the girl he was assigned to protect. She looked even more beautiful than her picture. 'Wait, what I am saying?' Ron mentally slapped himself in the face and shouted to himself to focus. She bent down and started putting the stuff back in as Ron kneeled down and helped her. "Thank you." She was about to lift the box, but Ron beat her to it. "You don't have to-" she was cut off by Ron, who spoke,

"Don't worry… where should I put this?" He asked the girl who pointed to the house with the door opened. She led him inside and instructed him to place the box on the dining table. "So what's your name?" Ron asked, but of course already knew her name. He held out his hand for her to shake. Smiling, she said,

"Hermione...Hermione Granger." They politely shook each other's hand. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Umm...Nicolas Knight." Ron felt guilty for lying to her, but protocol called for agents not to use their real names in order to keep the people they care about safe. As they were talking, Ron forced himself to smile as a woman he recognized, entered. It was Mrs Granger, who was smiling when she saw Ron. (She knew he was sent by her husband to protect her daughter). She too, worked at the organisation called ANGELS with her husband. But unbeknownst to their daughter, Hermione thought both of her parents were dentists. Wanting to protect their only child, they let her think this misconception all these years in order to keep her safe from enemies. Upon seeing Ron, Mrs Granger walked over towards her daughter. "Hermione, who's your new friend?" Mrs Granger asked quickly while secretly winking at Ron, who bit back a smile.

"This is Nicolas Knight mum...he helped with the boxes." Hermione introduced Ron to her mother who smiled and shook Ron's hand. They all talked for a while, but then Ron looked at the clock nearby and saw it was getting late.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home...it was nice meeting you." "Hermione, I hope to see you around, yeah?" Ron said, causing Hermione to blush. When he was gone, Mrs Granger noticed the blush on her daughter's face, making her smile.

"You know love, you _will_ see him around since he lives only a few doors away from us." She playfully nudged her daughter making her blush even more and looked away from her mother's gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about mum." Hermione, still blushing, started to unpack the boxes, not daring to look at her mother who still had a smirk on her face. She was about to make another teasing comment to her daughter when there was a knock on the door. An elderly woman with grey hair and light blue eyes had arrived with a chocolate cake.

"Hello...I'm Mrs Mason...I just wanted to come and to say welcome to the neighbourhood." She graciously handed the cake to Hermione's mother, who smiled and said,

"Thank you! Would you like to have some tea, Mrs Mason?" The old woman smiled happily at them and replied,

"If you don't mind." Mrs Granger asked Hermione to make tea for them. Being the good girl she was, she did what she was told and made three cups of tea. She gave the two cups of tea to her mother and Mrs Mason and kept the last one for herself; she sat down and listened to the elderly woman who smiled towards Hermione.

"Nicolas is a nice boy." Hermione blushed again then Mrs Mason sighed sadly and explained. "Nicolas lives alone. Every time I ask about his parents, he says they are always away on business. I have only seen them once when Nicolas was ten, then the following year, they were gone." Hermione look sadly at her tea, feeling bad for the boy that helped with the boxes. "I always invite him over for things like Christmas dinners and Thanksgiving to join my family and I. My family loves having Nicolas around- he's so nice and gets along with my grandchildren." Hermione, still feeling sad for Nicolas made a mental note to herself that she would make sure that she would get to know this nice boy better. Not only did Hermione think that Nicolas did seem like a very nice guy, but she also thought he was extremely attractive too. Yes, she would definitely get to know Nicolas better she thought to herself.

It was Sunday morning when Ron woke up early and decided to go jogging with his Golden Retriever, Hunter. Ron and Hunter sprinted quickly to the park, trying to beat their former times. "Good boy, Hunter! We did that in less than 7 minutes today!" As Ron was bending down to pet Hunter, he heard a shout of "Nicolas!" Ron automatically turned when he heard his fake name. He turned to see Hermione, who was wearing black jogging pants and a light blue hoodie. "What are you doing here?" She asked Ron, who was about to speak, but Hunter licked Hermione's hand making her giggle. Hearing her giggle, Ron thought it was the most beautiful sound to his ears. Bringing Ron out of his reverie, he heard Hermione ask, "Who's this fluffy guy?" Hermione gave Hunter a belly rub, which he gladly accepted from this kind stranger.

"His name is Hunter- he and I are jogging...what about you?" Ron asked Hermione who replied,

"Same like you...jogging." Ron nodded and watched Hermione pet Hunter, lovingly.

"Would you like to join Hunter and I...that is, if you can keep up with us?" Ron teased Hermione who playfully glared at him.

"I bet I _can_ beat you...in fact, I'll race you to the end of the park." Ron looked and nodded. "Ready.." both of them prepared to run but Hermione, feeling cheeky, got a head start which shocked Ron a little. "GO!" Ron started sprinting after her, with Hunter in tow.

Ron, being the fastest agent, easily beat Hermione at the end of the park. Hermione was out of breath while Ron, who was used to running long distances, wasn't quite as tired. "Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked as the two sat on the park bench.

"Wow, Nick you can _run_." She commented to Ron who smiled before buying two bottles of water for the two of them. He handed one to Hermione. "Thanks." They saw that Hunter was playing with other dogs in the park so they decided to rest a bit and talk. "Ummm, so can I ask you a question Nicolas?"

"Depends on what the question is, Hermione." Ron said.

"Please don't think me being nosy or anything, but Mrs Mason, that kind neighbour came over and told me that you lived alone and that your parents were always away." Hermione started making Ron's icy blue eyes widen in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry in your life," she apologized to him and looked down in shame.

"So uh, are you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject.

Not wanting to press Nicolas further for information, Hermione decided to stay with the change in subject and answered his question.

"Yeah… but I'm afraid nobody will like me." She said honestly to Ron, who smiled and said,

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Miss Granger." Ron commented then looked at his watch and saw it was time to leave. "Want to walk back?" He asked Hermione who nodded as Ron called out for Hunter, who came running to his master. On the way back, the two teenagers were talking a lot and getting to know each other pretty well. When they approached their neighbourhood, Ron and Hunter dropped off Hermione and said their goodbyes before going to their own home. As Ron walked inside his house, he couldn't help smiling about the fun day he had with Hermione.

Ron took off Hunter's lead, letting him lay down on his pet bed to get some sleep from the tiring jogging session with his master and Hermione. Ron, not feeling tired at all, went to his library. Walking over to the middle of the bookshelf, he pushed the black leather bound book until something clicked. Ron stepped back and watched the bookshelves part open, revealing a huge metal door with carved wings. He walked over to a hand print outline, put his left hand on it, and watched it scan his hand. After a couple of seconds, the machine spoke. "Ronald Weasley" The metal door opened. Ron walked inside as the metal door closed again. Ron pressed one of the buttons that said HQ and the floor beneath Ron started moving down. After a few seconds, an electronic voice spoke, "You are at HQ." The door opened and revealed many people working on computers and people walking with files in their hands. Ron walked up on the platform to a large screen. The screen was of the world displaying the spies' locations around the world that were doing missions. He came up to a boy about his age, who was a computer whiz and a genius, working on the main computer. "Hey Harry! Did you do that chemistry homework, yet?" Ron asked his best friend, who spun around to reveal a boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes that were covered by circular glasses; he had a smile on his face and then playfully glared at him.

"You are not copying my homework again, mate" Ron pouted as Harry laughed before turning back to start working again.

"Sorry, I've been busy... keeping people safe is quite tiring." Harry nodded and felt sorry for Ron who hardly got any sleep because of his missions that took him to different parts of the world. On top of that, Ron was still a student who would also still have to attend school. But Ron was the best agent ANGELS had to offer and the Weasleys were one of the three founders of ANGELS. ANGELS helped people around the world like giving food, medicine and even installing clean water for them. People think WINGS (another name for ANGELS) is just a small charity but it was so much more than that thanks to the Weasley family.

There were a lot of ANGELS HQ's around the world and they were all connected. The Weasleys were well known for taking down the bad guys and were always successful in their missions. However, one day, something went terribly and tragically wrong. Ron's parents, (Molly and Arthur), as well as his three brothers, (Bill, Charlie, and Percy), were all killed in an explosion. Now Ron only had three siblings left, (Fred, George and their little sister, Ginny). All of the remaining Weasley siblings worked at ANGELS. Fred and George were stationed in Los Angeles (in America), working at ANGELS as chairmen. Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, was at Paris (France) working in Intel. Of course, Ron was in London (United Kingdom) working as an agent. Ron was next in line to be the head of all ANGELS when he turned twenty but for now Ron was a field agent, the agency's top agent.

As the boys were sitting at the computers, Ron heard Harry speak. "School tomorrow, mate." Harry reminded Ron, who groaned. "Yeah, I know… being called loser and geek is getting old." Ron nodded in agreement. Ron and Harry went to the same high school and were main targets for the popular kids in school. They would play mean pranks on them and call them names but they weren't allowed to fight back even though all agents were taught combat. It was a rule that they had to keep out of trouble; however, being agents had some advantages because all of the teachers there were also working for ANGELS, so they didn't have to worry about missing some homework. But sometimes to make it look like they didn't get special treatment, they would be given detention; but all they did was go to the underground gym, especially for the agents. There, they would either train or in Ron's case sleep for an hour.

The next morning, Ron got up early and made himself breakfast. He headed out the door and saw Harry was already waiting for him in his car, a black BMW m3. It looked like an old car, but it was modified to be a strong car for Harry. It was bulletproof, with 300 horsepower and by pressing the right button, it would transform into an intelligent car. But it still looked like an ordinary car that a sixteen year old would drive, so it was suitable to be seen. Ron, on the other hand, had different cars for different missions. His favourite was his father's dark blue ford Mustang with two stripes coming down the middle. His dad gave this car to Ron on his seventeenth birthday before he was killed. The car had the same features as Harry's car. Ron would love to drive the Mustang to school to show off to the bullies, but it wasn't allowed by the corporation and he knew his parents wouldn't approve of it. Harry was about to drive away, but Ron saw Hermione coming out of her door. "Harry wait!" The boy with glasses stopped the car.

"What! What's wrong?" Harry asked Ron who got out of the car and called out,

"Hermione!" The girl with bushy hair turned and gave Ron a heart-warming smile that made Ron's knees a little weak but shouted at himself to focus, _"You can't fall in love with her...you're supposed to protect her! If she was with me, I would put her in more danger."_ Scolding himself for these thoughts, he saw Hermione walk towards him.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" She asked Ron who handsomely smiled at her, making her knees now weaken.

"I'm good…hey, want a ride to school?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded as Ron opened the door to the back seat of Harry's car for Hermione. She said thank you before entering while Ron went to the passenger side and buckled his seat belt. "Hermione, this is James Allister," he lied again to Hermione. Harry smiled at Hermione before starting the car and driving to school which wasn't very far.

When they got to school, there was hardly anyone there because it was quite early. Harry parked the car and quickly went to the library to finish off his homework while Ron showed Hermione around the school. "What have you got first, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione but he already knew what lesson she had first (History) with Miss McGonagall. She checked her class schedule and said,

"I have History with Miss McGonagall." Ron nodded and he showed her to the classroom. "What about you?" She asked Ron who smiled and replied,

"Same as you." Hermione smiled. "Let me see your schedule and see how many classes we have together." She gave Ron the piece of paper but Ron already knew her classes and smiled as he handed the paper back to her. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Hermione smiled at Ron and blushed at the thought of being in the same class. Still looking at each other, they turned around quickly when they heard a not so friendly voice.

"Hey! Looks like Knighty got a girlfriend!" The two saw a boy with blond hair and cold grey eyes with an evil smirk on his face taunting them. Ron just looked at him and sighed.

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" Ron said angrily at him, who just scoffed and pushed passed the two and got in his seat near the back.

"Nick, who was that?" Hermione asked Ron who sighed and replied,

"Draco Malfoy… his family owns a popular and rich corporation. He hates James and me for some reason…" Hermione nodded as they took a seat near the front away from Draco. They watched as more of Draco's friends came in, giving them the same dirty look.

The bell rung indicating that the lesson was starting. Finally, their teacher arrived. "Good morning, class." She looked at Hermione who smiled sheepishly at her. "You must be Miss Granger. It's nice to meet you…class, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She scored the highest test score in her old school." Hermione blushed as she praised her, then McGonagall went on with the lesson. It was five minutes before the end of the lesson and the history teacher set a homework assignment. "Now, I have paired you up for this assignment. I want it to be done in two weeks. "Oh, Mr Knight I want to speak with you before you go please." Everyone looked who they had for partners. Hermione smiled when she saw who her partner was; she then saw some girls come over to her and introduce themselves to her. They asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with them. Hermione looked at Ron who smiled, nodded, and then turned back to the girls. They dragged her off by her arm to the cafeteria wanting to get to know this new person better.

Ron walked over to the teacher who gave Ron a black folder. "They are moving." Ron nodded as he put the folder in his bag before leaving for lunch. "Hermione you're _so_ lucky to have Nick as your partner." A girl with blond hair and green eyes named Lavender commented to Hermione who questioned her why. She replied, "Well, all the girls agree that he is fit and gorgeous… you're so lucky," she sighed as Ron entered the cafeteria. Ron smiled when he saw Hermione and Hermione smiled back. Lavender then turned to her friends and said "Some girls have all the luck".

When school was over, Harry and Ron offered Hermione to drive her home. Harry dropped off Hermione and Ron before driving back to HQ. "I'll see you at six so we can work on our homework- might as well finish it." Hermione nodded and said goodbye until six.

Ron was analysing the files that were inside the folder when there was a knock on the door. Ron got up and opened the door for Hermione. "Hey, come on inside." Ron stepped aside and let her in as Hunter pounced on her causing her to fall. He licked her face making her giggle non-stop. "Hunter! Stop!" The dog listened to his master and got off Hermione. Ron helped her up. "Sorry about that…Hunter really is a very sweet dog, but sometimes I think he forgets he is not a puppy anymore." Hermione shook her head, laughing and picked up her bag.

"It's okay...I don't mind, really. He is a very sweet dog." Ron, smiling at Hermione's comment about Hunter, led her to his huge library. "Wow…this is amazing! I have never seen so many books, not even in libraries!" Ron smiled as they sat down on the chairs and started doing their homework. As they were working, his phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"They are closing in- you need to get out of there, NOW." Harry said quickly and ended the call. Ron got up and started gathering things he needed, leaving Hermione confused.

"Nick, is something wrong?" She got up and followed Ron around his house and continued asking him questions. But Ron ignored her and just kept packing; he called Hunter who ran towards him, knowing that they needed to leave. Hermione, feeling impatient, continued again. "Nick?" Hermione said worriedly, but Ron just ignored her and kept packing his bag. When he got everything he needed, he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her back to the library, pushed the black leather bound book until it clicked. The bookshelf started to part and revealed the metal doors with wings carved into the metal. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and before Ron could get his hand scanned, guns were fired at the windows making Hermione scream in fear as he got his hand scanned. A machine voice then said,

"Identity confirmed." The metal doors parted and let Hermione, Ron and Hunter in as the people burst into the front door. But the people were too late; when they got inside, the bookshelves moved back to its original places, banning them entrance. Ron pressed the HQ button and the elevator started to move.

"Nick! Where are we going?" Ron didn't say anything, causing Hermione to get angry. "HEY! I want to know where we are going or I will see to it that you are arrested for kidnapping!" Ron just stayed quiet until an electronic voice spoke again.

"You're at HQ." The metal door opened and Ron watched Hermione's mouth gape open in shock at the enormity of the place as well as all of the people working on computers. Before Hermione could question Ron, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the transport room. Ron got out a blue card, swiped it, and then entered the passcode before a machine voice spoke, "Access Granted." The doors opened, revealing lots of cars of different types and different brands.

"Pick a car." Ron spoke to Hermione who looked then pointed to a silver Land Rover. Ron went over and opened the Land Rover's car door. Ron muttered under his breath as he got the car keys, placing the bag at the back of the car before starting the car and taking off fast like a bat out of hell.

After ten minutes of driving, Hermione broke the silence. "Nick, I deserve some answers." Ron sighed as he changed gears.

"Ron." He said simply making Hermione confused and replied,

"What did you say?" Ron took a deep breath and spoke again.

"My real name is Ronald Weasley." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and hissed at him angrily.

"You lied to me." He looked down sadly and nodded as Hermione slapped him hard on the arm. "I can't believe you lied to me! Let me out now or so help me I will tell my parents and get you arrested!" She warned Ron who scoffed and laughed.

"Go ahead and try that…your parents hired me to protect you and that is what I promised," he said as he drove the car to their destination. "I am a spy, Hermione. I work for ANGELS- a top organisation of spies in the world and my mission is to keep you safe. I didn't want to lie to you, but I had to keep you safe. I get it if you hate me, but I'm sorry you're stuck with me for a while…people are after you." Ron explained the whole story when Hermione finally squeaked out,

"Why are they after me?" Ron sighed, feeling badly that Hermione was scared and answered her question.

"Your father has invented something powerful that lots of people want either for good or bad. Either way, I was asked to protect you- I will do just that." Ron looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car that had been following them for a while now which made him suspicious.

"My father is a dentist." Hermione stated but Ron shook his head and replied,

"Nope- neither is your mother...your parents work for ANGELS." Hermione's eyes widened, showing fear and shock. "Don't worry- your parents are safe." Hermione sighed in relief. "We're being followed." Ron whispered to Hermione who looked back and saw someone leaning out of the window with a gun in his hand.

"Watch out!" Hermione screamed to Ron who quickly made a fast and sharp turn making it hard for the attackers to hit them. After a few turns, they were still being chased; Ron pressed one of the buttons that sent sharp small spikes coming out of the car. The spikes burst the wheels of the attackers' car and caused them to crash into another car. Feeling relieved, Ron quickly drove off, praying that no one else would be after them for the day.

While Ron was driving, he looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. He decided to book a motel room for the night. When they got to the motel, he was told there was only one room left. The room only had a double bed which made them blush. Ron cleared his throat and said, "We will take it." Hermione, looking somewhat shocked was relieved when she heard Ron say, "I'll sleep on the couch." Hermione nodded as they walked to their room. Ron started rummaging in his backpack until he got some clothes for Hermione. "Here." He handed the clothes to Hermione, who said thank you, and went to the bathroom to get changed. When Hermione returned, she saw that Ron was already conked out on the couch for the night. Smiling, she walked over to the couch, and gingerly pushed his fringe out of his eyes and whispered a soft "Thank you, Nic-I mean Ron".

The next day Ron woke up bright and early. He started getting ready to move again while Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Ron, feeling bad for waking her, nudged her awake. "Miss Granger, Miss Granger… wake up." She groaned in annoyance, turned and pulled the covers over her head making Ron sigh. He grabbed the end of the bed sheets and pulled it off her. "UP NOW!" He shouted at Hermione, who got up and rubbed her tired eyes. "We gotta move now!" Ron told Hermione, who sighed and replied angrily,

"Fine! Fine don't get your knickers in a twist." He knew she was still angry at him for lying to her. Although Ron didn't want to lie to her, he knew it was necessary. He watched as Hermione got up and went to get dressed in the bathroom. When Hermione was dressed, they went down to breakfast. Ron was eating toast with strawberry jam while she ate fruit salad. Ron saw a man behind Hermione bring out a gun and cock it before aiming the gun and ready to shoot. His blue eyes widened and knocked Hermione down to the floor, flipping the table so they had cover. The man started shooting at them, causing the others to scream and run away. Ron brought out his own gun, an M9 pistol that used special bullets that would give an electric shock. The shock would knockout anyone very quickly so Ron waited until the man ran out of bullets before coming out and shooting him. He watched him get shocked and go unconscious. "Are you alright?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded and looked at the man Ron just shot.

"You killed him!" Ron shook his head as he helped her up on her feet and led her to his car.

"No, just knocked him out...now get in!" He opened the car door for her and she got in without saying a word and buckled her seatbelt. Ron closed the door and went to the driver's seat and started driving. There was an awkward silence between them but after an hour of the silent drive, Hermione spoke again.

"Where are we going?" She asked Ron who sighed and replied,

"To Paris so you can stay with my sister while I stop the people behind this." Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Ron continued speaking. "Before that, we'll be stopping at hotels and motels to get you some rest." Hermione nodded and questioned him.

"You have a sister?" Ron sighed again and nodded. "How many siblings do you have?" Hermione wanted to know more about Ron's life. Remembering his parents' and his other brothers' deaths only angered him though.

"None of your business!" He shouted at her making her yelp in fear and saw the anger in his eyes. Hermione nodded and looked out the window. After a few minutes of another wave of awkward silence, Ron apologized. "Sorry… I didn't mean to get angry. It's just I don't want people prying into my personal life, okay?" Hermione nodded and understood. "Anything else you want to know about my mission or anything?" Ron asked her and thought for a moment before asking him a question.

"Who is trying to get my family?" Ron looked into Hermione's beautiful chocolate eyes before focusing on driving and replied,

"An organization called DARK, ANGELS arch enemies… they want to get your father's invention." Ron explained to Hermione who nodded, then asked another question.

"What is my father's invention?" Ron looked around for a couple of seconds before saying,

"Your father invented an ultimate weapon, but he destroyed it before it fell into the wrong hands. However, DARK, wants him to make it again but he refused. So now, they are after you as bait to persuade him to make the ultimate weapon again." Hermione nodded then was about to ask another question but Ron answered it without being asked. "Your parents are in America and my brothers, Fred and George will protect them...promise me that you will follow my orders and do whatever I say, okay?" Hermione took a deep breath as Ron glanced in the rear view mirror to check if anyone was following them.

"I trust you Nic- I mean Ron." The spy sighed and studied Hermione's face then said,

"Hermione… I'm really...really sorry about lying to you. I understand you are angry with me, but I need to keep you safe- even if it means dying for you." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and shook her head furiously.

"No! You will _not_ die for me...promise me that you won't die- please Ron." Hermione begged Ron who closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and said,

"I can't promise you that Hermione. As a spy, I face many dangers daily. Also, I have to take my job very seriously so don't expect me to be very fun on the trip- one more slip up might be the end of us okay?" Hermione nodded sadly. "However," she raised her head up to look at Ron who smiled at her, "I promise to try and not die and try to be fun." Hermione smiled and looked out the car window watching the scenery.

After long hours of driving, Ron drove to a small town where one of the ANGELS' safe house was located. Ron parked the car inside the garage, and then turned to Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. He sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out the door before walking over to Hermione's side. He opened the car door then unbuckled her seat belt before carefully carrying her in his arms and walking towards the house. Ron placed his hand on the doorknob (that scanned it) and after a few seconds, the door opened let them inside. Ron took Hermione up the stairs into the bedroom and placed her lightly on the bed and pulled the covers over her before heading downstairs to get ready for the next day of travelling.

Ron closed all the curtains to make sure that there were no unwanted eyes seeing them inside before sleeping on the couch. The next morning, Ron walked over to a large bookshelf and pulled out a dark blue plastic book, making the bookshelf split in the middle. It revealed to Ron many different weapons. Ron picked up the bow and a quiver full of arrows and Ron said simply "Targets." Targets came into view on the other side of the room. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and shot the arrows quickly, hitting bull eyes in every target. Ron smiled to himself as someone spoke.

"That was amazing Ron." He turned and saw Hermione with a bright smile on her face. "Thanks for carrying me upstairs by the way. But you know, you could have woken me up." Ron shook his head. "Can you teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow please Ron?" He smiled and nodded and put an arrow onto the ball. He called Hermione over to him. He took Hermione's warm left hand and made it hold the bow properly; he then took her right hand on the end of the arrow. "Pull it back as far as you can." Ron whispered to Hermione who blushed when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Hermione did what she was told and pulled the arrow back as far as she could. She then whispered back to Ron who had his hands on top of hers trying to make her stop shaking either from fear or excitement at how close she was with Ron.

"When do I let go?" Ron smiled and stated quietly in her ear,

"Whenever you're ready, Hermione." Ron watched her take a deep breath and let go, sending the arrow flying towards the target. She closed her eyes and hoped she got the target. Then both of them heard a thump. Ron smiled and looked down at Hermione. "Good shooting! You got a bullseye!" Hermione peeked with one of her brown eyes and smiled when she saw her arrow hit the middle of the target.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron had a bad feeling in his stomach, causing him to wake up as he stared into the digital clock on the bedside table next to him. '3:30 in the morning' he groaned to himself, getting up to check on Hermione. Ron opened the door silently and poked his head through to see Hermione twisting and turning as she muttered something that Ron couldn't understand, but knew she was having a nightmare. He walked over to her and started shaking and calling her name to try and wake her up. After a few minutes, Hermione's eyes opened and tears started to fall down her face. "Hermione… did you have a nightmare?" Ron guessed and saw her nod, indicating his guess was right. Ron sighed and gave her a tight hug as she cried in his shirt as Ron ran his hand through her hair. "What was it about?" He asked her as she pulled her head away from his chest as Ron cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, and wiped the tears with his thumbs making her look into his azure eyes.

"My ni-ni- nightmare… was that you di-died because of me and I just stood there and saw you get shot with a gun and I didn't do anything!" She cried even more, making Ron's thumbs wipe more tears away from her cheeks saying,

"Hey…Hey Hermione shush… Don't cry...It wasn't real… Shhh." Hermione tried to stop her tears from falling; she had a bit of the hiccups which Ron thought was cute, but shook that thought from his mind. "Hey, I know I always keep my promises. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Besides, I was trained by the best, okay?" Hermione nodded as Ron kissed her forehead causing both of them to freeze on the spot. Ron slowly pulled away and they were inches away from each other when Ron quickly pulled away. He didn't want to pull away from Hermione, in fact he wanted to snog the bloody hell out of her, but he knew that would be wrong. ANGELS had rules about mixing work with affection so Ron arose and started walking to the door before he did anything he would regret. Before leaving her, he said, "Goodnight Hermione." With that last comment, he left a confused and rather disappointed Hermione behind who finally laid back down to sleep. Ron returned to his bedroom and wanted to have as much sleep as he could since he had to be alert for everything in order to protect Hermione from DARK. Finally after much tossing and turning, Ron fell asleep, contemplating what almost happened in Hermione's bedroom.

Two and a half hours later Ron woke up and started to cook their breakfast which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and toast. It took him a whole hour to cook their food, and when everything was finished, he called, "HERMIONE! Breakfast! Come on sleepy head!" Ron smiled as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs then heard her gasp in surprise.

"This all is for me?" Ron turned to see Hermione's mouth gaped open, making his smile even bigger.

"Well…not all for you...I mean I want to eat as well." Hermione smiled at Ron as he pulled a chair for her out. "Thank you Ron," she said before sitting down as Ron pushed the chair lightly in.

Ron smiled and gave a plate of breakfast for her to eat then sat across from her and started to eat too. "Where are we going now?" She asked Ron, who thought for a moment as he bit a piece off his toast.

"Well, we'll be going to Blackpool...stay at another safe house, and then the next day head to Liverpool airport and then travel to Paris." Hermione nodded then reminded Ron of something.

"Ron, I don't have my passport or any money to go to Paris." Ron sighed as he put his plate in the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of everything. When we are in Blackpool, you can get some clothes and other essentials." Hermione was about to open her mouth to ask another question but Ron spoke knowing what she was going to ask. "Your parents left ANGELS some money you can use." Hermione nodded as she got up and placed her empty plate in the sink for Ron to wash.

Ron turned off the water and dried his hands with a dish towel as his mobile phone rang. Ron checked the caller id and smiled as he flipped his phone open then said, "Hey Gin, how are you?" Hermione watched Ron's smile get bigger as he said, "We'll be there in few days… okay, see you." He flipped his phone closed then turned to Hermione "Alright, get ready. We will be leaving in an hour." Hermione nodded and left to get ready.

Ron was in the garage checking if the car had enough petrol to take them to Blackpool. He also made sure the car was in top shape when someone spoke from behind him. "I'm ready, Ron." The agent turned around to see Hermione wearing faded jeans with red low top converses and a light blue button up shirt while Ron was wearing black jeans with black Nike air trainers and a tight dark blue long sleeve t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showed off Ron's well defined chest and muscular arms. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous blue eyed ginger standing in front of her.

"Ok, let's go" Ron said feeling distracted by Hermione's well fitted shirt. He cleared his head and got the car keys out of his pocket as Hermione got in the car and buckled her seat belt. Her protector then got in the car and started it, as the garage door opened for them. Ron started driving towards Blackpool which was a three hour drive. On the way Hermione was listening to the radio, while Ron was in deep thought. After they were almost at their destination, Ron thought of something.

"Hey... Hermione? You know that I promise to be more fun, right?" Hermione nodded as she raised an eyebrow at him making him smile. "How about going to the amusement park? I haven't been there since I was little." Hermione grinned and wanted to know more about Ron's past, but knew that would only anger him so she decided not to press on with questions.

"Thank you Ron, for keeping your promise." Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek without thinking. Ron was shocked by her action as Hermione froze in place and sat back down in the passenger's seat. "Sorry, Ron." She apologized as she blushed a violent pink, making Ron smile at her. Still watching her from the corner of his eye, he pulled the car over to the amusement park.

"We're here." Hermione looked up and saw a huge amusement park. There were lots of people already in line eagerly waiting to get inside. Ron got out of the car, while Hermione was enjoying the view of the amusement park. Ron walked over to her side and opened the car door for her. "Here you are Milady." Ron playfully bowed, making Hermione giggle at his antics as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car before curtsying to Ron who laughed.

"Come on, let's get in line." Hermione started walking to the back of the line while Ron just looked at her weirdly as he stood where he was. Hermione stopped and looked at Ron. "Well, aren't you getting in line?" Ron walked over to her and grabbed her small warm hand and led her to the side of the carnival walls where no-one could see them. Then Ron knocked on the part of the wall three times and after a few seconds, the wall slightly parted wide enough for a person to fit through. Ron and Hermione entered and before she knew it, they were inside the amusement park.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ron asked Hermione who pointed at a rollercoaster called 'Nightmare Twist.' It had two loop de loops and lots of steep hills. "Are you sure?" He looked unsure at Hermione, who playfully raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked.

"The number one big brave spy is afraid of a little thrill?" She teased Ron who rolled his eyes before grabbing both of her hands; using only one of his hands, he then whispered in her ear.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Miss Granger," he whispered in Hermione's ear who blushed at the tone and huskiness of his voice. Then Ron pulled away and the two got in line for the rollercoaster. When it was their turn, they got into the second car. Everyone got in until all the cars were filled and then the roller coaster started. Ron and Hermione felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through their bodies; their stomachs turned inside out as Hermione let out a high squeak while Ron just shouted in amusement as all of the other passengers were doing.

When the ride was finished, everyone felt dizzy and looked like they were going to throw up, while Ron and Hermione showed no signs of distress, wanting to ride it again.

They spent all day at the amusement park before Ron drove to one of the ANGELS' safehouse for them to sleep. Prior to that, Ron drove to the nearest shopping mall for Hermione to find some clothes and essentials that she would need. As Hermione hopped out of the car to start her shopping excursion, Ron patiently waited outside each store, knowing it would be a little awkward following her into stores.

When Hermione got everything she needed, Ron drove them to the safe house. Even though it was quite late, Ron knew that his client needed to get some sleep. Hermione slept on the couch, not wanting to be alone in a room for fear of having another nightmare. Ron sat beside the sofa where Hermione slept, promising that he wouldn't leave her side. He wasn't very tired because his body was used to not having lots of sleep due to many missions that required alertness for more than two days. He was using his laptop to speak to his colleague in Intel about DARK. Ron was planning what they would do next when he heard Hermione muttering under her breath and cold sweat forming on her forehead. Ron turned off the laptop and placed it on the floor before kneeling down beside her. He placed his hand in hers, holding it tightly, as he used the other hand to stroke her sweat drenched hair. He whispered in her ear, "Shhh, Hermione… it's going to be alright…Shhh." Hermione instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice, making Ron smile._ "You're so beautiful Hermione...I wish I can tell you how I feel...how you make me feel. Whenever you're near me, I feel happiness that I haven't felt in a long time…I feel safe when you're near me...ha-ha how ironic." _ Ron didn't realize that his body and mind were feeling sleepy and before he knew it, he was asleep beside Hermione, still holding onto her hand.

Brown eyes fluttered open when the sunlight came in through the window. Hermione rubbed her eyes then looked at her right hand that was holding Ron's strong large hand. She was amazed at how their hands fitted perfectly with each other. She studied her protector, his red hair that she desperately wanted to run her hands through and then looked at his eyelids; behind them were beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes that always hypnotises her. She saw Ron's eye lid move, then opened his wonderful, icy blue eyes. He flashed a handsome smile at Hermione. But then he realized how close they were and quickly got on his feet while muttering an apology. He walked towards the kitchen while Hermione sadly sighed and looked at her right hand.

They quickly ate their breakfast, not saying a word. After, Ron drove them to Liverpool, knowing that would be a whole day of driving. It was getting dark and Hermione was sleeping against the window whilst Ron was focusing on driving to Liverpool. On the long highway, Ron looked from the corner of his eyes to study Hermione's sleeping figure; she had a smile on her face that made Ron smile as well, wanting to kiss her so badly but couldn't knowing it would put her in terrible danger. Remembering the promise he made to Hermione's parents, he focused on the mission and continued to drive.

They finally got to the airport at three in the morning. Their plane was scheduled to take off for Paris at six in the morning. Ron parked the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and got their suitcases from the back of the car. Ron then went over to Hermione and opened the car door before kneeling and gently shook her awake. "Hermione...Hey wake up...Hermione we're here." After a few tries, Hermione's brown eyes fluttered opened and rubbed her tired eyes which Ron thought was cute.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Ron tiredly, who helped her out the car and said,

"Liverpool airport." The girl nodded and grabbed her suitcase to follow Ron. Do you want anything to eat?" Ron asked Hermione as they entered the airport. "Our plane is leaving in three hours so we have some time to spare." Hermione nodded and replied,

"Actually, yes, can we get something to eat…I'm a little hungry." Hermione admitted to Ron who smiled and grabbed her warm small hand and led her to a breakfast cafe. While they were at the counter paying for their food, the girl at the checkout counter was flirting with Ron, making Hermione green with jealousy.

"Anything else you want sweetie?" She flirted with Ron, who ignored her and said,

"No, that's it, thank you." Ron paid for their food and found a table near the window. Ron was eating his breakfast hungrily while Hermione was glaring daggers at the girl at the checkout counter. Ron bit his toast as he looked at where she was staring. "Is everything alright?" He asked, making Hermione snap her attention back to Ron and said to him,

"Yeah…I'm fine." Hermione lied and started to eat her breakfast.

When it was time for their plane to board passengers, Ron gave the tickets to the flight attendant before they could enter the plane. Hermione was in the window seat while Ron was in the aisle seat, catching up on lost sleep as the girl beside him read a book.

"We will be arriving in Paris in ten minutes. If you look outside the window, you can see France." The pilot said through the speaker. Hermione was about to wake Ron up to inform him that they would be landing soon, but saw that Ron was already awake.

When the plane landed in Paris, it was ten in the morning. Ron and Hermione were waiting for their suitcases to come from the conveyer belt when Hermione noticed two men walking towards them. Hermione knew that they were trouble and was about to tell Ron but Ron being alert only whispered in her ear softly, "Just stay calm." One of the men, a quite muscular and bald man was coming closer and closer towards them. Both of the men were wearing sunglasses making them look more menacing, and then stopped behind Ron and Hermione. Hermione did what Ron said and looked down. The man was about to grab Hermione but Ron turned and gripped his hand tightly. "You know, it's not very gentlemanly to grab a girl." Ron wore a cocky smile on his face, but the bald man used his hands to take off his sunglasses, revealing a scar running diagonally across his face.

"Well, we meet again Agent Knight...New girl to play with?" He teased Ron, who gripped his hand tightly making him howl in pain.

"Tobias…long time, no see." Ron smiled as the man struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"Arrgghh! Why you little…" he used his other hand to punch Ron, but he just twisted both of his hands behind his back then kicked him, sending him forward.

His partner then threw a punch at Ron, who grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back onto the hard marble floor, making him groan in pain. Tobias picked up a metal pole and used it as a bow staff while Tobias's partner pulled out a knife. "Hermione this won't be long…could you get our bags?" Ron told Hermione as he picked up two short metal poles and got into a fighting stance. Tobias smiled as Ron made the two poles turn in his hands.

"Well...Escrima fighting style, interesting" Tobias commented before getting ready to fight. "Ready Draken?" He said to his partner, who nodded as both of them attacked while Ron did his best to counter and deflect their attacks. Ron defeated the two men but suddenly, there was a gunshot. Ron looked down and saw his dark blue shirt staining with blood. Ron put pressure on his wound and started to blackout. As he fell on his knees, Tobias walked over to him "Well...good night...Knight." He was about to hit him with a metal pole when there was another gunshot as someone shouted,

"FREEZE! POLICE!" Draken and Tobias fled the scene, not wanting to be caught; Hermione ran over to Ron trying to help him stop the bleeding. "Ron, Ron, you're going to be ok! Stay with me! Please! Hermione was crying non-stop when she saw the police point their guns towards Ron and Hermione. Before Ron blacked out, he groaned out "Eagle". Hermione grabbed his hand, willing him to be alright.

Beep...beep...beep...the annoying sound started to irritate Ron's ears causing him to wake up. His eyes wandered around the room and noticed it was Ginny's, his sister's, safe house. Ron painfully placed his feet on the beautifully polished wooden floor and looked around; he saw the window was open to let in some fresh air. Trying to get up, he noticed wires attached to different parts of his bandaged chest, and pulled them off. He painfully got up, before grabbing a fresh clean shirt that Ron guessed Ginny left out for him. Ron got changed into new clothes before he headed downstairs where he found Hermione being trained by Ginny in hand to hand combat. Ron just watched as Hermione threw punches and kicks at his sister who easily dodged them. When Hermione grew tired, Ginny smiled and said,

"Alright Hermione, I think that's enough ...we've been training for two hours." Hermione nodded as she took a drink from her water bottle as Ginny smiled when she saw Ron walk into the room. Clutching his wound, he made his way to the two girls who sat down at the table trying to regain their breath back. "How are you Ron?" Ginny asked her brother who smiled as he walked to the fridge to get something to eat.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Ron said as he searched the fridge. He brought out some ham then found some bread to make a ham sandwich, which he ate happily. Hermione got up and went to the balcony to get some fresh air, making Ron curious at her action. "Is she avoiding me?" Ron asked Ginny who nodded. "May I ask why?" Ginny looked at the balcony where Hermione was enjoying the view of the Paris night sky.

"She blames herself that you got hurt." Ginny informed Ron who frowned then sadly looked at the balcony making Ginny look back and forth between Ron and the balcony and Hermione. Making the connection between Hermione and her brother, Ginny let out a huge "YOU LIKE HERMIONE!" She shouted at her brother whose eyes widened in shock and shushed her.

"GINNY shut up, she's just outside." Ron whispered to Ginny, who grinned at Ron then back to the balcony. Ginny came closer to her brother and said quietly,

"So do you?" Ginny interrogated Ron who sighed and nodded, making her squeal in happiness. She then hugged her brother tightly, making him hiss in pain. "Sorry." She let go of her brother who just breathed out his pain. "Ron, if you like her, tell her how you feel." His eyes widened again and shook his head.

"No Gin… I will just put her in danger." Ron told Ginny who scoffed and rolled her brown eyes in annoyance, then punched his right arm hard making him scream in pain. "OOWW Gin what the hell was that for!" Ron moaned to Ginny who playfully grinned at him before saying,

"Ron, Hermione is smart enough to take care of herself. Please go talk to her; she hasn't slept since you have been asleep...please go talk to her." Ron sighed and got out of his seat, then slowly walked towards the balcony as Ginny went upstairs to give them some privacy. Ron knocked on the balcony door to get Hermione's attention. She turned around and the spy could see Hermione had bags under her eyes and looked paler than usual.

"Hey Ron- how are you?" She asked weakly before turning around to look at the beautiful city of Paris. He walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the marble barrier. "I'm sorry Ron that you got-" Hermione started as tears started to fall, but Ron stopped her by using his right hand to cup her tear stained cheeks and wiped some tears away with his thumb.

"Hey- I told you that as a spy I face lots of dangers on my missions." Ron reminded Hermione who nodded as Ron continued to wipe the tears away from her face. "But I'm alright, don't blame yourself, alright?" Hermione took a deep breath before nodding. Ron pulled his warm hand away from her cheeks "So, what do you think of Paris?" He asked Hermione who smiled and looked lovingly at the city.

"I love it here...It's a very beautiful city. Interesting fact, Paris is called the City of Lights because it was a vast centre of education and ideas during the Age of Enlightenment. In 1828, Paris began lighting the Champs-Elysées with gas lamps. It was the first city in Europe to do so, and so earned the nickname "La Ville-Lumière or The City of Light." Hermione babbled on to Ron who smiled as she realised she was just boring him. "Sorry… I didn't mean to that." Ron sighed as he shook his head before cupping both of her cheeks with his strong hands and made her stare into his wonderful blue eyes, making Hermione's knees weak. Ron couldn't help but to weakly smile at her.

"I like it when you do that." Hermione's smile got bigger as did Ron's "Uhmmm Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" He took a deep breath and said,

"I…I really like you and I hope when all this is over you...Uhmm...Might want to go on a date with me?" Ron asked Hermione nervously. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and grinned even more, making him slightly worried about her answer. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly. "You know what? Forget what I said- I'll go back inside and leave you alone." Ron was about to walk away but Hermione grabbed his hand with her small hand.

"I would love to go on a date with you Ron." Ron's eyes filled with happiness at her answer. "I like you too-very much." Ron smiled as he leaned down and Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for Ron's lips to be placed on top of hers. When they finally kissed, they thought they heard fireworks exploding around them and electricity running through their bodies. Ron wrapped his strong arms around Hermione's small waist, as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, pulling each other closer to deepen their kiss. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, causing them to break apart. Ron told Hermione to go to the living room and stay there. He walked over to door and opened it, smiling when he saw who it was on the other side. "HARRY!" Ron and his long time best friend gave each other a manly bear hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Harry came inside Ginny's safe house.

"ANGELS wanted you to have back up." Ron nodded and led Harry to the living room where Hermione was standing. "Hello Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked the girl with bushy brown hair and shook hands with her. Ron then remembered he had never told Hermione his best friend's real name and continued.

"Hermione… you're going to hate me but his na-" He was cut off by Hermione who spoke over him.

"Harry...His real name is Harry...Ginny told me when you were resting." Ron's mouth gaped open and Hermione used her index finger to shut his mouth, as she giggled at his action. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, making Harry smile at the two. He hated to break up their moment, but work had to be done.

"Ron, Intel informed me that DARK agents are in the Eiffel Tower and planning to spray everyone in France with the Bat Blast 5 bomb." Ron's eyes widened in shock and looked at Hermione who looked scared when she heard word 'bomb'.

"Harry get ready…I'll be there in a few seconds." Harry nodded and started preparing for their mission.

"Ron, what's the Bat Blast 5?" Hermione asked Ron who sighed and explained,

"A bomb that can make anyone blind...I need to go." Hermione shook her head and hugged him tightly, making Ron close his eyes as he hugged her tighter and whispered, "I'll be back- I still need to take you on a date." He gave Hermione a small, short kiss before getting ready to stop DARK.

Ron got changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black combat trousers with black combat boots; he also had a utility belt where he had equipment for him to use, while Harry was wearing the same thing as Ron. When they were ready, they quickly drove to the Eiffel Tower to stop DARK.

When they got to the Eiffel Tower, Ron and Harry took the elevator up to the top, and started searching for DARK Agents; however, just as they arrived at the top, they were knocked out with a gas that made them sleepy.

Ron, feeling like he had been hit by a truck, started to wake up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw that he and Harry were tied to different chairs. Harry, on the other side away from Ron, was still unconscious. Then Ron heard an all too familiar voice speaking to him. "WAKEY, WAKEY Weasley." Ron glared at the person evilly grinning at him, and recognized him immediately as Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy?" Ron was shocked "How did you-"He punched Ron in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"How did I know that your real name is Ronald Weasley? Easy- my family was the reason that your family died." Ron's eyes filled with anger as he tried to charge towards him, but his movements were restricted and continued to struggle, making Draco laugh. "The Malfoys created the organisation DARK to take over the world, but you stupid ANGELS were always foiling our plans." Malfoy kicked Ron, making him fall on the floor. "In less than ten minutes, all of France will be as blind as a bat and… so will you and Potter."

"Sir, I found these girls hiding at the safe house." Ron opened his eyes and looked worriedly at Hermione and Ginny who were roughly grabbed by Tobias and Draken, as both of them threw the girls down on the floor.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Ron tried to move but Malfoy just kicked him in the face again.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as Malfoy kept kicking and punching Ron. Then, Malfoy walked over to the girls wearing a smirk on his face as he picked up Hermione and held a knife against her neck.

"Noo! Please don't hurt her." Ron begged Draco who only laughed and pulled Hermione by the hair harder. "I'm begging you… please" Suddenly a voice spoke behind them.

"Now, now Draco…Be nice to the girl." A man with long, silvery blond hair came into view. Ron's eyes widened at the man, seeing that it was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, the person that killed his family members. "Well...look who it is… It's Molly and Arthur's son and daughter…How's mummy and daddy?" He teased Ron who growled at him.

"I will kill you, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, making Lucius laugh evilly. "If you hurt my sister or Hermione or both, I swear… I will kill you!" Not paying Ron's threat any attention, the elder Malfoy walked away unimpressed. Then a female computer spoke aloud.

"Bat Blast 5 will be active in five minutes." The two Malfoys laughed seeing Hermione struggling and panicking. "Tobias, take care of the Granger brat, will you?" Tobias grinned and knocked out Hermione, kicking her in the head. This made Ron livid and screamed at him,

"How dare you, you fuckin bastard!" They then tied Hermione and Ginny down into chairs like the boys had been tied.

"Let's get out of here and watch Paris' peril." Lucius Malfoy drawled. All the DARK agents fled to get away from the blast. Finally, Harry woke up and started to get out of the ropes as did Ron, desperate to defuse the bomb. Ron and Harry kept struggling trying to break free of the ropes.

"Ron! What do we do?" Harry asked Ron as they kept trying to break free of the ropes.

"Let me think for a minute." Ron closed his eyes trying to think quickly about how they were going to get out of the ropes and diffuse the bomb to save Paris from a catastrophe. Then, Ron remembered one of Mr Granger's inventions, the laser watch he was wearing. Ron used his right hand to try and press the right button and after a few tries, he had done it. A red laser beam came out of his watch and the ropes broke. Ron quickly got up and untied Harry, who quickly started to diffuse the bomb while Ron checked on Hermione's condition. Ginny was already awake and used her laser ring to cut off the ropes and started to help Harry diffuse the bomb. Ron ran over to Hermione and started to lightly slap her cheeks, trying to wake her up. "Hey, Hermione… wake up… come on, wake up" Ron begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron checked Hermione's pulse and after a few seconds Ron found her pulse albeit, weak. He sighed in relief as her eyelids fluttered open showing him her beautiful brown eyes, making him smile at her. She smiled back weakly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly then whispered in her ear, "Thank god, you're okay." Agent Knight kissed Hermione's cheek before helping her to her feet, then let Hermione lean on him for support as they walked over to Harry and Ginny who were almost finish disarming the bomb. "How are you two doing with the bomb?" Ron asked the two as Hermione placed a hand on her forehead as she felt a headache coming. Harry was deciding which wire he should cut, when a female machine voice spoke, "1 minute" and their eyes widened.

"Harry, hurry up!" Ginny urged Harry, who picked the red wire to cut, thus caused the bomb timer to freeze. They all sighed in relief. "Well done, Harry." Ginny hugged Harry then gave him a kiss that made Ron pretend to be sick as Hermione giggled at Ron's action and then lightly scolded him.

"Ron don't-" she was cut off by Ron's warm, soft lips on hers and she couldn't help to kiss him back as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hermione stood on her tiptoes as he wrapped her arms around Ron's neck when suddenly his phone rang, causing Ron to groan in annoyance while Hermione giggled. They had to break apart but Ron still had one of his strong arms around her waist as the other one answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes Harry and Ginny stopped the bomb...okay I understand...bye." He ended the call then put his phone in his pocket and wrapped his other arms around Hermione's waist, hugging her tightly. "Harry that was HQ… they will get the bomb and dispose of it." Harry nodded. "Now for the bad news...the Malfoys got away and hid out somewhere in Alaska and now we are asked to find them and arrest them." Ron explained as Harry nodded then Ron turned to Ginny and said, "Are you going to be alright here?" Ginny nodded before she and Harry got in the elevator and went downstairs, leaving the two alone. Ron smiled at Hermione who smiled back. "Want to go to America with us?" Hermione nodded and hugged Ron.

"Yes...I want to help you guys." Ron's smile dropped and shook his head, making Hermione confused. "What? Why not Ron?" She demanded an answer from Ron who sighed and kissed her forehead before speaking.

"I will never forgive myself if you hurt yourself...but if you promise that if it gets too dangerous, you will get out of there to safety…alright?" Hermione thought for a moment and nodded, causing Ron to sigh and said, "Then you may help us." She hugged Ron as thank you. "Come on- let's go and get some sleep."

The next day, blue orbs opened and looked around the room to a digital clock beside the bedtime table. It read seven o'clock in the morning. Ron painfully and gingerly got up; due to the injury he got from his fight at the airport, he was walking rather slowly. When he got to the living room, he found Hermione eating a fruit salad for breakfast as she was reading a book about Alaska. He walked over to her and then clapped his large strong hands, scaring her. "Morning Miss Granger! How are you?" Ron asked Hermione, as she placed a hand over heart and said,

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Ron!" She used her other hand to punch Ron's arm causing him to chuckle before kissing her on the lips. Hermione's anger melted away as she started kissing him

back when someone's cough made them part. With blushes on their faces, they looked at Ginny who wore a smirk as she went over to the fridge to get a tall glass of milk.

"Looks like you two are having a good morning." Ginny teased them causing them blush further in embarrassment making Ron's little sister laugh. She then became serious. "Ron... I will make sure that DARK hasn't planted anymore bombs here in Paris. Ron… make the Malfoys pay-pay for what they did to our family." Ginny's brother nodded as he gave her a brotherly hug when Ginny's cell phone started ringing. She went to answer it while Ron got some breakfast as Hermione kept reading about Alaska. Ginny then came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Who was that Gin?" Ron asked Ginny before taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Fred and George." She said happily making Ron smile at his brother's names. "They will meet you at the airport then take you to LA HQ to give you things that you will need. Hermione, your parents are there too, and I know you want to see them." Hermione smiled and was excited at the prospect of seeing her parents again after what happened to her.

"When's the next flight to America?" Hermione asked the Weasley siblings, who shrugged as Ron got out his white Apple MacBook pro to search the airports timetables. He found the flight information for the next flight to America.

"The next flight is at eight tonight- it takes ten and a half hours... so we'll be in America at six in the morning." Hermione nodded then looked at the nearby clock and saw it was six thirty, noting that their flight would be leaving in another hour and a half. "Hermione go and pack so we can also get ready." Hermione did what she was told and went to her room and started to pack the essentials she needed for America, while Ron booked their plane tickets. As Ron was paying for their tickets, Ginny spoke, "You are so in love with her Ron..." She commented to her brother, who smiled shyly at his sister; "and I can see that she is in love with you as much as you love her." Ron smiled at Ginny and kissed her forehead as thank you and to show Ginny some brotherly love, before heading to his room to pack his bags for their impending journey.

"Hermione are you ready? Our flight leaves in an hour!" Ron shouted from the bottom of the stairs, holding his backpack and black suitcase that had the ANGELS logo. Hermione came down the stairs with a black handbag on her shoulder and was pulling a navy suitcase that also had the ANGELS logo. "Come on- let's go!" Ginny walked them out her door.

"Wait, where is Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron loaded their stuff into Ginny's car, a red Ford Focus. Ron then opened one of the back seat doors for Hermione. As she got in, Ron answered her question.

"He'll need to finish something here in Paris, and then we'll see him at LA HQ." Hermione nodded and understood as she buckled her seatbelt as Ron sat in the driver's seat, while Ginny sat in the passenger's seat. Ron started the car and started driving to the airport. When they arrived, Ron parked the car and then they all got out of the car with Ginny saying goodbye to Hermione, whilst Ron was getting their suitcases and bags out the vehicle. The two girls were hugging as Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear,

"Make sure you have fun, okay? Ronald is lucky to have you and I know he won't let you go." Hermione blushed a little bit at her comment before whispering back thank you to her. Then Ron came over and gave his sister a tight hug who then whispered into her brother's ear, "Let her go and I will kill you." She warned Ron as he gulped loudly before replying,

"I won't let her go…Ginny, I promise." Ron and Ginny parted with smiles on their faces as Ron then kissed Ginny's forehead. "Goodbye Gin- see you later." Ron and Hermione said goodbyes as they started to make their way to the airport.

On the plane, Hermione was reading a book whilst Ron was sleeping peacefully near the aisle seat. After a while, she needed to use the bathroom which meant she had to walk past Ron. The space between him and the chair in front of him was quite small so she had to be careful moving. Hermione tried to be quiet and silent as possible, but she tripped over something causing herself to fall on Ron who woke up with a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey- is everything alright Hermione?" He asked worriedly to Hermione, who smiled sheepishly at him, angry at herself for waking him up.

"I was just going to the bathroom...I kind of tripped over something...sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Ron shook his head then kissed her on the forehead and said,

"It's alright...I don't mind." Ron commented as Hermione got off Ron and walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Hermione returned from the restroom; her protector moved back so she had enough space for her to get back in her seat. Ron was about to sleep again when the little girl sitting in front of them looked over the seat. He smiled at her causing the little girl to blush and shyly smile at Ron before sitting back in her seat. Hermione lightly nudged her boyfriend's arm and said teasingly,

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Ronald." She had a smirk on her face while Ron just playfully shrugged and closed his eyes to get some more sleep. Hermione continued reading her book while almost everyone was asleep. Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was late and she too, was now finally feeling sleepy. She put her book in her handbag and closed her eyes to get some sleep. She turned her head and placed it on one of Ron's broad shoulders and quickly sleep claimed her.

"We are nearing Los Angeles everyone, please stay seated, as we will be arriving exactly at six." The pilot announced to the passengers who started waking up, while Hermione was still fast asleep. Ron stared at his girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully on his broad shoulder and smiled. When the plane started to descend, Ron woke Hermione up, hating to do it but had to get her ready to get off the plane. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead causing her to move, but turned back to sleep. Ron rolled his eyes then leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Hermione, I'm sorry love, but you need to wake up." Hermione groaned as she opened her beautiful brown eyes and sleepily smiled at Ron as he kissed her forehead once more.

When the plane fully landed, Ron and Hermione left to retrieve their bags on the conveyer belt. While they were waiting, someone shouted "RON" causing the two to turn around and saw identical twins with bright red hair and mischievous green eyes.

"Fred! George!" Ron hugged the two who laughed and hugged him back. "How you two been?" Ron asked his older brothers, who just grinned at Ron then looked at Hermione who was getting their bags. Ron walked over to her smiling. "Here, let me help you Hermione." Ron helped her as the twins walked over to give some assistance. Then one of them took Hermione's hand, kissing it.

"I'm Fred and that's my twin George… of course, your protector is our idiot brother, Ron." He joked making Ron frown as Hermione smiled and shook hands.

"I'm Hermione Granger- nice to meet you both." Fred and George smiled as all the Weasley brothers carried Ron and Hermione's bags before leading the two to their transport. The twins brought them to HQ where Ron and Hermione were given breakfast before going to the briefing room. Hermione sat on one of the leather chairs, while Ron was staring out the window that displayed Los Angeles. Both were waiting patiently as the twins told Hermione they had a surprise.

The metal door opened, showing Mr and Mrs Granger. "Hermione!" Their daughter jumped from the leather chair and hugged her parents, making Ron smile at the family moment. "I hope Agent Knight has been taking good care of you." Hermione nodded happily.

"He's been great mum." Ron nodded and excused himself from the room to allow the family moment among the three Grangers. When he was out of the room, he started to prepare for his Alaska mission to stop DARK from planting more bombs that would wreak havoc on the world. Ron was packing his bag pack with equipment when he felt slender warm arms wrap around his waist, making him smile; he turned around to see Hermione with a sad smile making him sigh as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist to pull her close to him. Kissing her forehead, he wanted to know what was troubling his girlfriend.

"Hey, why the sad face?" He asked Hermione who burrowed her head into Ron's strong chest as he hugged her tighter. Hermione muttered something, but Ron heard her.

"Let me come with you." Ron sighed before kissing her bushy brown hair. "I love you." Ron's eyes widened in surprise, then broke into a smile saying,

"I love you too and that is why I can't risk you getting hurt Hermione... please…stay here with your parents." She shook her head and looked up from Ron's chest with tears in her eyes causing Ron to sigh again as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Please, Hermione… promise me." Hermione nodded as she crossed her fingers before Ron leaned down to kiss her on the lips, which she was happy to reciprocate. After a few seconds, there was a cough causing them to break apart. They turned to see Mr Granger with a large smirk on his face as they created space between them.

"Hermione, your mother wants to talk to you sweetheart." Mr Granger told Hermione who was blushing hard like Ron who just continued packing his stuff quietly. When Hermione left, Jonathan clamped a large hand on the red haired spy's broad shoulder making him gulp loudly thus making Hermione's father smile at him. "So, I see you have a taken a liking to my daughter?" Ron just nodded and lowered his head as if he were waiting for a punch. But then Ron heard a laugh from Mr

Granger. "I'm glad it was you, Ron, that my daughter has chosen…but promise me that you will protect her." Ron smiled and nodded. "Come, I want to show you something that I have been working on." He showed his daughter's boyfriend his new invention. "Use it to defeat DARK." Ron smiled and nodded.

Ron entered the vehicle room to get ready to travel to Alaska which was a very long drive. He met Harry there. "Hey mate." Ron and Harry shook hands. As they were shaking hands, Ron noticed that Harry was acting a bit strange. "Come on- let's get to Alaska." Ron got in his father's dark blue ford mustang, while Harry used his own car as the two started driving to Alaska.

The two were communicating by screens that were located where the radio would be normally. Ron still curious to know why Harry was acting this way decided that Harry was hiding something. When they were close to their location, Ron had enough of Harry evading his question as to why he was being so secretive. "Alright Harry, what's up? You have been acting strangely ever since we left… spill!" Ron ordered Harry, who sighed and told him to pull over. When the two cars pulled over, Harry got out of his car and opened the back seat door to allow someone out. There standing was Hermione, who wore a sheepish small smile on her face. Ron frowned and got out of the car, his face red with anger as he walked over to Harry and Hermione. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Hermione and Harry winced at the harsh tone of his voice. "Harry why did you bring her!" Ron shouted at his friends who put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry mate but she forced me." Ron closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he ran his hands through his red hair in frustration saying

"Harry get in your car and go to one of the safe houses nearby." Harry nodded and got inside his car and drove to the safe house, while Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and literally dragged her towards his car. Still angry at Hermione Ron turned on her. "I can't believe you! I told you to stay with your parents...I promised your dad that I would protect you...arrggh." Ron walked about rubbing his forehead while Hermione just watched. Then Ron walked over and pinned Hermione between him and his car. "I'll drop you off at the safe house and you will stay there, understand?" Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"NOO Ron I want to help...please let me help you." Hermione begged, making Ron angrier who shook his head. "Please Ron! I can take care of myself...please… let me help." Ron clamped both of his hands roughly on her shoulders.

"Hermione- listen to me… you are NOT coming with us. I don't want to see you get hurt." Hermione got angry then slapped Ron.

"I'm not fragile Ron...I will not break into a million pieces...whether you like it or not...I will be going to Alaska to help you." Ron still shook his head as Hermione frowned and looked on the road and sat in the middle waiting for a car to run her over.

"Hermione get out of there." Hermione remained where she was sitting. "Hermione...I'm warning you- get off the road!" Suddenly, there was a truck coming from the horizon. "There's a truck coming...get out of the way!" Hermione looked at the vehicle and then back at Ron.

"Say I can come with you guys!" Ron grit his teeth as the truck came closer and closer towards them. The truck driver honked his horn trying to make Hermione move but she didn't budge an inch. Ron knew that she wasn't going to move, so he ran to her and tackled her on the other side of the road as the truck driver shouted as he drove past them,

"YOU CRAZY KIDS!" Ron let out a sigh in relief while Hermione was about to sit on the road again. Finally, Ron made a decision and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"FINE you can come with us...but, please stop trying to kill yourself." Hermione smiled while Ron just muttered under his breath. Hermione could only understand him calling her "crazy woman." Ron opened the passenger door for her before he got into the driver's seat to take off to their destination. While he was driving, he got his cell phone out and called Harry. "Hey mate, change of plan… looks like we have another person on this mission." Ron glared at Hermione who just grinned at him. "Alright, just meet you at the rally point then, bye." He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket and continued driving.

When they finally arrived, Ron and Harry parked their cars outside an old factory. They got out of the cars with their backpacks in tow. Then Ron frowned towards the two who smiled sheepishly at Ron as Harry went around the back of the warehouse while Ron walked over to Hermione. She gulped loudly and closed her eyes waiting for Ron's rules about keeping safe when she felt him kiss her forehead and whispered, "Stay safe." Hermione nodded then felt Ron put something in her hands. She looked down and saw it was his M9 gun. "This is filled with shock bullets and here are some magazines." Hermione nodded as Ron gave her a quick kiss on the lips, their foreheads touching. Ron then pulled out his chain that had five names of his deceased family members and put the chain on Hermione's neck. "Take this- dad, mum, Bill, Charlie and Percy will protect you." Hermione nodded, wanting to know more about his family life. "I promise after this is all over that I will tell you anything you want to know… come on- let's go." He grabbed her small warm hand and anxiously entered the factory, not knowing what danger could be lurking on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got inside, Ron held Hermione's hand tightly not wanting to let go. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps coming around the corner, causing Hermione worry. Ron wrapped both of his arms around Hermione's waist then hid in a tight small space, concealing them both. Hermione could feel all of Ron's upper body muscles pressed against her, making her blush, but Ron didn't notice. Agent Knight was too focused on not being seen by the enemy. When the enemy was gone, Ron and Hermione came out of their hiding place. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly as he put one of his cool hands on her forehead. "You're a little red." Hermione nodded and moved her head away from Ron's hand. "Come on, let's move." Ron grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started walking and after a few turns of corridors, they saw someone guarding a large steel door. Ron recognized the two ugly gits immediately, noting it was Draken and Tobias. Ron pulled Hermione back to the wall and whispered his plan into her ear.

After a few seconds of explaining, Hermione got ready with Ron's plan. Ron opened his backpack and pulled out a metal tube with a red button in the middle. When he pressed it, it turned into a metal crossbow. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead and whispered, "You will be fine." Hermione nodded as Ron pulled out a tiny black ball and rolled it towards Draken and Tobias. Then, a few seconds later, a white blinding flash blinded the guards, taking them off guard. Taking advantage of this distraction, Ron took the chance to shoot them with sleeping darts, causing both to fall into a heap. Once ensuring they were knocked out, Ron dragged them back to where Hermione was standing.

"How long will they be asleep for?" Hermione asked Ron who smiled and replied,

"A few hours." The girl with bushy brown hair nodded and put handcuffs on them and covered their mouth with duct tape before putting them inside a janitor closet. Ron then searched his backpack until he found a sunglasses case and opened it, revealing a pair of black Oakley sunglasses. Ron put it on then pressed a button on the side of the sunglasses. Hermione didn't see anything but Ron could see through the walls easily. Ron stared at the large steel doors and found two people, making Ron's eyes widen. It was Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy. Hermione saw Ron grit his teeth and his hands balled into a fist, realizing who he saw. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and held it tightly. "Ron, please calm down." She begged Ron, who looked into his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes before sighing and nodded as he held her hand tightly back.

"Ron! Hermione" Someone whispered, making them turn around to see Harry with the same sunglasses that Ron was wearing. The three of them walked towards the steel door, feeling certain about their next move. "Okay, we'll plant a bomb that will be strong enough, right?" Ron nodded as Harry got out a black thin square with a blue glowing button in the middle and stuck it on the wall and then pressed it. "Get back!" Ron hugged Hermione as the bomb was about to explode but when it did, it created a big enough hole for them all to fit through. Then Ron pulled out a freeze grenade and threw it inside, feeling that this was the moment when the Malfoys would be taken down. When they heard a bang and felt the temperature falling, they went inside and saw the Malfoys were just holograms, making Ron frown as he walked over to them and then said,

"You're lucky I didn't put a bullet through your head." Ron spoke as he turned the hologram off while Harry was checking the laptop nearby, searching for the Bat Blast Bomb 5 that possibly could be planted all over the world. "So Harry… is there any bombs?" Ron asked Harry angrily, who shook his head and said,

"No sorry it doesn't say." Suddenly an alarm went off as Harry screamed, "We need to go now!" Ron and Hermione nodded and started running back to their transports.

"Harry, take Hermione to safety while I distract the DARK agents." Hermione and Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Harry was about to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

"Ron, no! You will absolutely not-" Ron kissed her to silence her as Hermione kissed him back, crying when as they parted. Hermione begged in a whisper "Please, don't do this…" Ron sighed and whispered back in her ear.

"I will be fine and it's my job to protect you." Hermione shook her head not wanting to leave Ron behind. " I'm really, really sorry about this Hermione." Ron knocked Hermione out cold and caught her in his arms and turned to Harry. "Go…take her to safety." He handed his girlfriend over to his best friend, "Make sure you protect her." Harry nodded as he carefully placed her in his car and said goodbye before driving them both to safety, leaving Ron behind. "I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered then felt a gun on his back, making him turn to see Draco with a smirk on his face as he held a gun at Ron as other DARK agents surrounded him with guns at the ready.

"On your knees Weasley." He ordered as Ron sighed and did what he was told as one of the DARK agents put handcuffs on him while Draco went over to his father's car and walked around, whistling in amazement. "Wow! Great car Weasley!" Ron growled angrily at him.

"Get away from my father's car!" Then Ron felt a painful electric shock coursing through his body, causing him to hunch over in pain as Draco laughed and then knocked him out. Later, Ron woke up as he was splashed with a bucket of icy cold water when a sinister voice spoke.

"Wakey wakey agent Knight." Ron adjusted his eyes to the light and saw Draco Malfoy and his father both with smirks on their faces. The ANGEL agent was tied tightly to the chair making it impossible to move.

"What do you want?" Ron growled, making them laugh as Lucius Malfoy explained his plan.

"I want all the Weasleys to be wiped out. Without them, ANGEL will fall and burn." Ron scoffed, making Lucius frown in annoyance. "What's so amusing boy?" Ron stared deeply into Lucius's cold grey eyes like Draco's.

"ANGELS will not fall if all of the Weasley's die...ANGELS will continue to foil all your plans." Ron said proudly when he heard Draco say to one of the DARK agents,

"Get the video camera now." The DARK agent nodded and went to get the requested item and after a few minutes he came back with the camera. "Record this." Draco ordered as he picked up a gun and pointed it at Ron's head while Lucius spoke.

"ANGELS this is your best agent...Ronald Billius Weasley...if you want him alive, I want the invention of Granger's where the Weasley's died by tomorrow at midnight...if not, I will kill this Weasley like we killed the others." Then the DARK agent turned off the video camera and handed it over to Draco as Lucius said to his son, "Give it to Blaise so he can send it to ANGELS." Draco nodded and left as Lucius knocked Ron out again.

All the ANGELS agents were shocked to see the video that they received from DARK. Hermione in particular was in tears as her parents were trying to comfort her, but they too were sad about Ron. "We should do it." Jonathan said loudly for everyone to hear but Fred shook his head and said,

"NO! Ron wouldn't want that!" George nodded, causing everyone to look down. "You know Ron would die before he would let you give DARK your invention." Jonathan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, wanting to help Ron as badly as everyone else. "All agents… in the briefing Room." Fred ordered as the Grangers started following but was stopped by Fred. " I'm sorry, but you can't."

"WHAT! No Fred please I want to help...this is my fault… I shouldn't have asked to go-" Hermione broke down in tears again, but Fred shook his head and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said,

"It's not your fault…we don't blame you...we thank you for making our brother happy." Fred went to the briefing room to form a plan with the other agents to get Agent Knight back.

Hermione and her father were inside the inventing room as Hermione just stared out the window watching the rain. Her hands were holding Ron's necklace tightly over her chest as she cried for her kidnapped boyfriend wishing he was back here with her when Hermione thought of something. "Dad, where did Ron's family-" she was interrupted by Jonathan who said in a hush tone and whispered the place in her ear.

"The Weasleys were completing a mission in Tongass National Forest and were about to escape but their car exploded and killed them." Hermione nodded, feeling sad for Ron then wanted to ask her father something.

"Daddy what is the invention that they are asking for?" She asked her father, who looked shocked at her question before saying,

"My invention is this…" He walked over to a metal door and placed his hand on a hand print to scan and after a few seconds, a female voice spoke. "Access granted." Then the metal door opened, revealing a black cube that had a green force field around it. "Legna" Jonathan whispered, making the force field disappear and then picked up the cube and walked back to his daughter to show her the cube. Hermione pulled a confused face as she didn't see anything impressive with the cube as Jonathan twisted and flipped the cube as it clicked every time. After a few seconds, the cube split in the middle showing a metal sphere with a red button in the middle. Jonathan picked up the sphere and showed it to his daughter. "Inside this sphere is a black hole that I created. It will suck you in and will destroy you in a matter of minutes. It can even swallow that world whole if given time." Hermione's eyes widened, surprised by what her father had just told her. "The only way to stop it is to drop either Weasley blood or Granger blood." His daughter nodded and just watched as her father put the sphere back in the cube and was about to close it when someone said,

"John we need your help." Hermione's father excused himself to leave, forgetting to close the cube. Hermione started to form a plan as she looked at the cube. She picked up a standard agent backpack nearby and started packing.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around, making him sigh as he realized he was locked in an empty and windowless cell. Ron closed his eyes and instantly thought of his girlfriend, Hermione, who was probably, worried sick about him. He heard a knock on the metal door and a small rectangle slid open showing one of the DARK agents wearing dark scary looking sunglasses. "Come on- we are going to move you...I wouldn't try anything if I was you." He warned Ron as he opened the door and got out a pair of handcuffs to put on Ron who didn't bother trying to fight back. They were about to walk out when the DARK agent's phone rang, he answered it "Hello...don't worry, daddy will be home soon." Ron took this chance to get the key for the cuffs silently and unnoticed as the DARK agent was too busy talking to his child. "Okay, take care of mummy till I get back." Ron just looked at the DARK agent who ended his call and turned to Ron.

"Was that your child?" Ron asked softly as the DARK agent smiled a little and nodded before replying,

"My little boy, he's called Andrew." Ron smiled as he followed the DARK agent to the right room. "He and my wife are my life"

"Why do you work for DARK?" Ron asked the agent who sighed and replied sadly.

"My wife is sick and DARK offers to pay for her medication." Ron nodded. "I would love to quit, but I can't…they threatened to kill my family." Ron nodded again, feeling sorry for him. "Everyone here is cold hearted bastards." Ron smiled then said,

"Why not work for ANGELS...there you and your family will be safe." The DARK agent sighed and said,

"I wanted to but I can't." Ron nodded then looked at the floor as he followed the agent.

"What's your name, mate?" Agent Knight asked the DARK agent who looked shocked at the question Ron just asked.

"Williamson...Jonah Williamson" Ron nodded. "We're here." Ron whispered thanks before the door opened as Ron entered then frowned when he saw Draco playing around with Ron's father's car, stirring up angry feelings.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAD's CAR!" Ron shouted at Draco who just smirked.

"Mr Ronald Weasley...Draco is just taking out all the weapons so it will just be a plain old worthless car." He turned around and saw Lucius and then walked over to Arthur's car and ran his index finger around the car. He looked at the scratches on the car made by Ron when he used the car on missions. "Tsk tsk…Look at all the scratches- you don't know how to take care of a car do you?" Ron growled at him making the two Malfoys laugh, and then left the room locking the door so he couldn't escape.

Ron looked around the room to see if any cameras were watching him and realized there were none in sight. He pulled out the key from his right sleeve and started to unlock the handcuffs. Ron looked around the room and smiled. 'Better get to work.' Ron started planning on how he was going to escape, using anything in the room.

When everything was ready, Ron looked sadly at his father's car and apologized. "I'm sorry Dad." He took a deep breath as the door opened, showing Draco and Lucius with those same sick smirks on their faces.

"I knew you could get out of those handcuffs...you Weasleys are the best spies." Lucius smirked towards Ron who just stood his ground as the Malfoys walked towards him. When he was close enough, the ANGEL agent spoke,

"You know that chemistry experiment that we did Draco...about gasoline?" Draco looked confused and nodded slowly. "And how if you have heat, it would cause a big explosion?" Ron got out a lighter and clicked it, Draco realising what he was doing.

"Dad move!" They took cover suddenly as a large and powerful explosion occurred.

"Hermione your mother wants to-" Jonathan looked around and searched his invention room. "Sweetheart" he started looking everywhere for his only daughter. "Hermione, love, I know you're upset about Ron but-" his eyes widened in shock when he saw his invention had gone missing. "No… Hermione… don't tell me…" He searched every inch of his invention room before speeding off to Ron's brothers, who were with the Agents, planning to rescue Ron. "Fred, George have you seen Hermione?" The twins shook their heads.

"No we thought she was with you." Fred told Jonathan who sighed and bit his lip when an agent who was working on the computer said,

"Sir, Hermione has taken one of the cars." The agent showed the video of Hermione with a black backpack on her back, getting into a silver Audi before driving away. "Where do you think she's going?" Jonathan's eyes widened as he realised what she was planning.

"No Hermione...I can't believe you..." He sighed as he ran a hand through his greying hair. "I can't believe you would do something like this." He looked at the confused people around him who had clearly no idea what Jonathan was referring to in his disbelief. Jonathan knew that he better explain fast. "She took the invention…" Everyone just stood there stock still, not knowing what to say.

Hermione kept driving to Tongass National Forest, determined to save Ron. She checked the time and saw it was almost midnight. She saw a black SUV as the car flashed its headlights before two figures came out the SUV, making Hermione take a deep breath before exiting the car. Gripping her backpack tightly, they were close enough for Hermione to see that it was Tobias. He was with a person wearing a black cover on his head, making it hard to see who was under it. "Well...well...if it isn't Miss Granger...trying to save Agent Knight." Hermione just glared at him. "Not talking to me are you...just give me the invention, then you can have him." Hermione nodded and handed the backpack to Tobias who pushed Ron towards her. She quickly took off the cover and gasped when she saw it wasn't Ron, but was Jonah Williamson with a sad expression on his face. Williamson muttered an apology when Tobias roughly grabbed Hermione then pulled her close to him, making Hermione a little uncomfortable. "I don't know if I should kill you or something else." Hermione shuddered as an arrow came and struck Tobias through his chest dangerously close to his heart, forcing him on his knees and breathing heavily.

A hooded figure landed in front of them with a quiver, full of arrows and a silver metal bow. Hermione couldn't see his face but she felt like she knew him. "Get away from her." He took off the hood revealing his identity. It was Ron, wearing a look of anger and seriousness as he walked over to Hermione. She was frozen and shocked to see him. Ron smiled and cupped Hermione's soft cheek as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't a dream.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered, making Ron lightly chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ron." She said in a hushed tone in his ear, causing him to smile. "Ron?" She called out to her boyfriend who touched foreheads with hers, both looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes, Hermione?" She grinned, missing the sound of his voice that she was afraid she would never get to hear again.

"Kiss me." She said simply as Ron leaned down. When their lips were inches away from each other's lips, Ron said huskily,

"I would love to." Ron closed the gap between them, and just as all the other kisses, this was lit a fire. After a few seconds they parted and Ron looked over to Jonah who said sorry to the two and started to leave. "Wait!" He stopped and stared at Ron. "Would you like to work for ANGELS?" Ron asked the DARK agent, who looked as surprised as Hermione so Ron continued. "We will pay for your wife's medicine and take care of your family… what do you say?" The DARK agent nodded then shook hands with Ron. "Get your family and go to this location then say to them 'Eagle,' alright?" Jonah nodded as Ron continued. "Then ask for my name and tell them I recruited you. "I really don't know how to thank you, Weasley."

"I know, just take care of your family. They are the most important people in your life." Upon hearing this, Hermione launched herself into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him senseless

"You Agent Knight are truly my knight in shining armour".


	5. Chapter 5

Ron hugged Hermione close to him, not wanting to let her go. They turned around as they heard the sound of a helicopter coming near them. Ron and Hermione looked up, then smiled when they saw a helicopter with an 'ANGELS' logo. Then a spotlight came upon them suddenly, as numerous ANGEL cars surrounded them. Many agents came out of their cars causing the couple to smile and then saw Hermione's parents running towards them. "HERMIONE!" Her parents hugged Hermione tightly while Ron was hugged by Ginny and the twins, equally happy to see their brother alive and well.

"You okay Ron?" Ginny asked her older brother who nodded.

"A few cuts and bruises," Ron commented making all the ANGEL agents sigh in relief that Ron was safe.

"How did you escape?" Ginny asked Ron. He looked down sadly and explained slowly.

"I had to blow up Dad's car and the Malfoys got caught in the blast." Fred and George felt their younger brother's anguish since they knew how much he loved that car; it was, after all, his last birthday present he got from their parents before they were killed.

Hermione was watching the whole scene when her thoughts were then interrupted by her parents' lecture of stealing her father's invention. "Hermione, we are very disappointed in you." Hermione's mother scolded her only daughter as she put her head down in shame and nodded, feeling remorseful.

"I'm sorry…but mum I just wanted to help so badly." Hermione explained as she looked over to Ron who gave her a small smile. She watched Ron pick up the back pack to see if the invention was still in there; when it was there, he gave Mr Granger's invention to his brother as he saw Jonathan Granger ready to speak to Hermione. Ron knew Hermione was in a lot of trouble and was ready to come to his girlfriend's aide. But to Ron's surprise, he saw Mr Granger smiling. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't see her father's expressions since her eyes were closed, waiting for her father to give her a harsh scolding. She

opened her eyes when she heard Jonathan chuckle, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to give her a warm hug.

"I know why you did it sweetie…but next time, please make sure you don't try and get yourself killed." Hermione nodded and hugged her father even tighter, making agent Knight smile.

Ron sat in the infirmary at ANGEL HQ getting checked to see if he was capable to continue his mission. However, based on the results of his check-up, he was told to take a couple of weeks leave. After Ron's wounds were bandaged, Ron sat watching TV when he heard a sound of metal doors slide open. He turned around and smiled as he saw Hermione walking towards him, wearing a big smile of her own. She sat down next to him and gave him a sweet kiss. She then took off Ron's chain and placed it in his hand gently. "Hermione why are you-" he was cut off when Hermione kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear,

"You promised to tell me about everything, yes?" She purred to Ron. He smiled and then kissed her on the lips before speaking slowly.

"Alright love…what do you want to know?" Ron asked Hermione as he held her hand tightly. She placed her head on one of his shoulders thinking carefully. She then said

"From the beginning." Ron sighed then nodded before he started to think where to start. Two hours had passed as Ron had told Hermione everything she wanted to know. After the serious discussion, Ron suddenly remembered that he still needed to take her on a date. Just as he was about to ask Hermione out, Harry came in the room and smiled at the two before saying "Ron- briefing room in ten minutes...you're welcome to come too Hermione." Harry winked at Hermione who smiled but Ron didn't notice. After informing the couple of their requested presence, he left the room.

As Ron and Hermione were walking to the briefing room, he noticed that Hermione was walking awfully fast. "Hermione, I know you are excited to hear what is happening on this mission, but can we slow down?" Ron said, panting from his still fresh injuries. But his girlfriend just pressed on, dragging Ron with

her. They finally reached his library and walked towards the middle bookshelf, pressing the black leather book until it clicked and watched the metal doors part open. Hermione pushed him in and then pressed the HQ button. Ron, who was still confused asked, "Hermione, the briefing room is in this direc-" Ron, was cut off by Hermione's lips, who in turn kissed her back when they heard a female voice speak.

"You are at HQ,." When the metal doors parted, it revealed many people wearing huge smiles on their faces. They all shouted when the two stepped out. "Surprise!" Ron was awed by the people in attendance and the sign that said 'Happy Birthday Ron.' He then saw all of his Weasley siblings run towards him, embracing him in tight hugs and wishing him a happy birthday.

"We have a present for you Ron." Ginny said to Ron who smiled as she placed a small thin box in his hands. "Go on, open it." Agent Knight lightly tore the box open and saw inside a car key. Ron looked curiously at it, while everyone just happily smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Ron" Jonathan Granger shouted as he pulled the covers off of something large. To Ron's surprise, he saw it was an exact replica of his father's Mustang (that was sadly destroyed in his last mission). Agent Knight just continued to stare at his birthday present. "It took a few months for us to make a replica of your father's car, Ron. We know how much you loved your last car and hope you will accept this as not necessarily a replacement, but more like you just needing a new car." Jonathan said. Ron just nodded, still in shock over the car's exact likeness of his old one. "We hope that you like it, Ron. Also, we added a few things to make this new car indestructible…we hope you don't mind." Jonathan replied. Ron, finally coming out of his shock answered happily,

"Thank you- guys this is great!" Everyone smiled at Ron as he turned to Jonathan.

"Thanks for everything Mr Granger." Hermione's father smiled then gave Ron a manly bear hug as the great inventor whispered in his ear.

"You're almost family Ron." He playfully hinted to Ron who blushed madly. In all honestly, he secretly hoped that were the case and that they would be family eventually. After all, he knew that he wanted to be with Hermione- forever.

There was a knock on the door as Hermione sped down the stairs. Her parents were eating their breakfast at the dining table, smiling as their daughter ran to the door to answer it. They then heard a squeal of delight, followed by a deep chuckle they knew belonged to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. "Are you ready to go Hermione?" He asked her and then heard her say excitedly,

"Yeah come on." Her parents then heard their daughter shout "Bye mum! Bye dad! See you later!" Ron then followed with a goodbye of his own to Mr and Mrs Granger. They walked to his car, Hermione stopping and looking confused. Ron opened the passenger's side door of his car, a black Ford Focus, to let Hermione inside. Hermione was about to question Ron as to why he didn't bring the Mustang, but then realized that he probably didn't want to use the special car that he got for his birthday. Reading Hermione's mind, Ron told her that he would only use the Mustang in special situations and the Ford Focus was just a normal car that would blend in with all the other cars. Plus, this car had no spy technology so there would be no raised suspicions.

They drove in silence, holding each other's hand as Ron parked the car in the students' parking lot. Hermione was about to get out of the car when suddenly Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her close to kiss her passionately on the lips. Hermione blushed as she kissed him back. Before they parted, Ron cupped Hermione's smooth cheeks with both of his hands and then whispered to her, "I love you." She blushed even more then replied,

"I love you too."

As Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall, all of the students were swarming and questioning where they had been, only to be told that they had matters to attend. They then walked off quickly together, not wanting to be late for their history class.

Ron and Hermione were in class as Ron sat at the back of the room (he had his reasons) and Hermione sat in the front (wondering why her boyfriend chose to sit in the back and not in the front with her), writing everything down while Ron was admiring Hermione from behind _"Ah, that is why my boyfriend is sitting in the back"_ Hermione thought to herself, giggling. She turned around quickly and noticed that Ron just sat and stared at the bushy brown hair that he loved getting his fingers tangled in whenever they kissed. He then worked his way at her purple flannel shirt that fitted perfectly on her petite figure that showed her beautiful natural curves. Ron loved the fact that Hermione dressed simply, but beautifully. As Ron then started to think more desirably of his girlfriend, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bell and a voice that boomed

"Don't forget the essay that's due on Monday." McGonagall reminded her students as they walked out of the classroom.

Ron was about to go to Hermione, (wanting to sneak away with her) when he saw Lavender and her group drag her away, probably interrogating her about their new relationship. This thought made Ron laugh as he headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Paying for his food, he scanned the room to look for Harry. He then heard "Mate over here." Ron turned and smiled when he saw his childhood best friend with circular glasses calling him over. Ron sat across from Harry and the two started to eat their lunch as Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to see Hermione being bombarded with questions from the girls. The two boys looked at each other and chuckled, knowing that Hermione was not going to be able to dodge any of the girls' relentless questions.

Ron's cellphone rang as Harry and Ron looked at each other curiously. Ron looked at the caller ID that said ANGELS HQ. Ron quickly answered, wondering why the headquarters would be contacting him at school. Agent Knight listened as HQ explained the situation. Ron then spotted Hermione looking over at him, her eyes filled with worry while the girls around her were too busy catching up on the latest gossip. Ron faked smiled at her not wanting her to worry about him but he knew that she could distinguish a fake smile and a real smile. "Ok bye…we're on the way." Ron ended the call then whispered the information that he got from HQ to Harry whose eyes widened at the news.

"Are you sure mate?" Harry questioned and Ron nodded. "We better go then…" Ron nodded as the two got up to put their food away as he saw Hermione get up too, knowing that they were leaving.

"Sorry guys I just need to go and-" Hermione started but was interrupted by Lavender who playfully teased her and said,

"We know Hermione, your boyfriend-Mr Prince Charming, that is, Nicolas Knight is leaving." Hermione forced herself to smile (knowing that her boyfriend's real name was Ronald Weasley) then said her goodbyes to her new friends before running after her boyfriend. Harry made their way to the nearest HQ entrance (Miss McGonagall's classroom) as Ron was about to reach for the scanner under the teacher's table when they heard someone shout behind them.

"Wait Ron, Harry" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. "What's happening?" She asked as her boyfriend as he scanned his hand and a metal door appeared.

"Harry go and get ready, I'll be there soon." Harry nodded as Ron turned to Hermione who just frowned at Ron, making him smile. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close to him while she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Seeing his girlfriend's pose, Agent Knight laughed before giving a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon love…I promise." Hermione still pouting, heard Ron chuckle and say "Just stay here okay- promise me?" Hermione nodded as Ron grabbed her hands so he could see her fingers were not crossed (like they were last time). "You promised okay?" He kissed Hermione on the lips for the last time before following Harry to ANGELS HQ as Hermione just prayed that he would be alright.

Ron and Harry sat in the briefing room waiting for McGonagall (who was the head of ANGELS) to appear. Ron's right knee was bouncing anxiously, as the metal doors slid open to reveal McGonagall with a black folder. She sat down and showed them pictures of Draco, who had one side of his face burnt badly. "It was confirmed that Lucius Malfoy died from the explosion but Draco Malfoy survived. DARK organization is planning to do something drastic. Agents Knight and Shards, I am sending you two to Tokyo to find Draco and arrest them before they cause further damage." Ron and Harry nodded. "Go to Jonathan…he will give you the equipment you will need." The two agents went to the gadget room, prepared to gather the necessary tools for this mission.

"Ron, Harry here is all of the equipment you will need." Jonathan laid out all the equipment they needed to catch Draco and the other DARK agents; they knew they had to stop them once and for all. "Now for your transport; you two will be flying to Tokyo and then parachuting to the ANGELS HQ." Ron and Harry nodded as they packed their bags.

As Ron was preparing to follow the other agents, he heard Mr Granger call out to him. "Ron?" Agent Knight turned at the sound of his name. "Please…be alright. That daughter of mine will be heartbroken if she loses you." Ron smiled and nodded before leaving, not knowing what to say. He then looked at Mr Granger and said

"I will do my best Mr Granger. I love your daughter very much and will do everything in my power to not let her down." Hearing Ron say this, Jonathan looked at him and said

"That's all I wanted to hear son. Again, please be careful." With that, Ron took leave, knowing the dangers of this mission but determined to return safely to his Hermione.

Ron was sleeping as they flew to Tokyo while Harry was checking his equipment to make sure that they were in working condition. The pilot, Johan, told Harry that they would be arriving in five minutes. Harry nodded and went over to Ron and lightly shook him awake. "Mate get ready" Ron's blue eyes flashed open, annoyed that Harry had awoken him from his dream of Hermione. But getting to his senses, he nodded to Harry and was getting ready to jump off the plane that was flying quite high. A bright red light came on and an alarm started beeping as the plane's back started to part open. "Meet you at the bottom mate." Harry saluted at him before jumping off the plane. Ron took a deep breath then jumped after Harry, thinking about Hermione and their future together.

"Miss Granger, what's the answer?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the question that Mrs Ferns was pointing out. She quickly thought of the answer then spoke,

"X equals 6 Mrs Ferns…sorry." She quickly replied as Mrs Ferns watched her for a second before continuing with the math lesson. Hermione couldn't concentrate as she was too worried about Ron, but kept her promise not to follow him like the last time; she still blamed herself that Ron was held hostage by DARK and got hurt. The day couldn't have passed more slowly when the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

As Hermione was walking home, her cell phone rang. She checked the number and saw it was none of her contacts but answered nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, it's me." Hermione smiled when she instantly recognized her boyfriend's deep, calming wonderful voice. "How are you?" Ron asked her kindly.

"I'm okay." Hermione was relieved to hear that Ron was safe. "Where are you now?" She asked Ron.

"In Tokyo...chasing after Draco and taking down DARK once and for all…you know my everyday job." He joked to Hermione making her giggle as she reached her house and unlocked the door to enter. "What about you…how are you? You're not getting into trouble, are you?" Ron teased his girlfriend as she walked to the fridge and got a bottle of orange juice.

"I'm fine, just a little bored. I guess I am so used to adventure…thanks to you guys and...No trouble, I'm on my best behaviour, I promise." She spoke as she poured her orange juice in a glass. "When are you going to be back?" She asked before taking a drink.

"Harry and I are hoping in three or five days we'll be home. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and hug you close." Ron spoke to Hermione who blushed scarlet as the sound of a door opened in the background. She heard a deep male voice speak.

"Mr Weasley, you are needed in the briefing room." Hermione sighed as she knew that their call would end soon and heard Ron say to the man, "Okay thanks Ryan…I'll be there." Ron waited for him to leave then spoke to Hermione. "Hey sorry but I need to go Hermione. You want anything from Tokyo?" Ron asked her then she shook her head before saying with tears welling up

"Just come home safe." Ron smiled sadly, hearing the sadness in her tone.

"Okay I promise I'll be back safe and then I'll take you on a date…if you want of course." Hermione blushed and giggled

"Of course, I want that Ron." Ron was about to end the call but feeling rather cheeky continued

"Hey Hermione if you keep blushing red like a tomato, you might faint." Ron heard her huff meaning that she was annoyed. Recognizing that huff and knowing he had to go, Ron spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too...bye." Hermione ended the call and heard a crash upstairs as she heard her mom cry out in pain. Hermione ran up the stairs quickly to check on her mom. "Mum? Are you alright?" She saw her mother on her feet swatting spider cobwebs off her clothes as Mrs Granger said happily,

"Yeah...sorry to worry you dear; I just fell over some boxes" She explained then softly gasped when a brown leather bound book peaked out of the boxes. "Oh my…why is this here…" She went over and picked up the book while Hermione walked over to her and looked over her mother's shoulder at the object.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her mother. She sighed as memories flooded back then showed her daughter the title of the book, making Hermione's eyes widen in shock as the book read 'WEASLEY PHOTO ALBUM.' "Can I look mum?" Her mother smiled and nodded as Hermione flicked through the album, almost in tears at seeing her boyfriend with all of his family when they were all alive.

"He truly loves you Hermione. I know you love him too." Mrs Granger said sweetly bringing Hermione out of her thoughts for the second time that day. Hermione nodded vigorously, still staring at the pages.

"I can't live without him mum…I don't know what I would do without him." Hermione told her mother honestly.

"I know sweetheart. Ron feels the same way." With that last statement, Hermione stared at the picture of her boyfriend praying for his safe return.

Ron was in the vehicle room working on a car that he would be using to lure Malfoy out of his hiding. Ron was too busy playing around with the car when someone called out, "If you want to make that car faster, you need to make it lighter." Ron jumped in shocked causing him to bump his head on the open hood of the car eliciting a laugh at his action. Ron pulled his head out and saw it was Jonah covering his mouth, trying to stop his laughter. He walked over to Ron who was rubbing his head, feeling a little bump.

"Real funny mate…anyway, what do mean make the car lighter, Jonah?" Ron asked the man as he cleaned his hands from the oil. Jonah rolled up his

sleeves and started dismantling the car. "What are you doing?" Ron asked Johan as he watched the man work on the car.

"The car parts are too heavy, making the car slow down." Ron nodded and watched in fascination at learning about mechanics. "My dad and uncle used to own a mechanics shop and I spent a lot of time there as a little boy and learned a lot about cars." Ron nodded and continued watching. "Can you hand me the spanner over there?" Ron nodded again then handed the right tool to him.

They spent two hours on the car that Ron would be using for the mission. When it was finished, Ron thanked Jonah for helping him. "Ron, are you read- wow" Harry stood there, mouth gaping in shock at the car.

The car was a midnight blue metallic colour with white wings painted on either side. The wheels were made with shiny titanium and inside the car there were leather seats and a small bottle of nitrous to make the car even faster. "Ready for the race, mate?" Harry asked Ron who smiled and nodded. "Make sure you win, mate." Ron smiled again and then got ready.

Ron was in his room getting dressed. He put on his black jeans with his dark blue shoes and a white t-shirt as well as a black leather jacket. Ron then put contacts into his eyes to change his eye colour from blue to an emerald colour. To finish off his disguise, he made his hair turn a little darker shade of red. When Ron was happy with his new appearance, he went down the stairs and got ready for the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron drove out of ANGELS HQ and then started driving to his location. When he got to his proposed destination, he saw lots of fast cars and people boasting that they would win. Ron parked the car and waited for a woman with black curly hair and (scary looking) brown eyes approach him. He saw her coming near him and shuddered. Ron didn't like the brown eyes on this woman as it looked like she had something devious planned. She walked towards him and spoke, "Here's the deal- win the race and you will get information." After that, she left and got inside her own car. As Ron was keeping an eye on the woman, he heard a voice shout, "For those who are new here, it's simple- win the race…Now we will be giving all of you racers GPS systems in your car so you know where you're going." Ron put the GPS where he could easily see it. "Now anything goes…Understand? Now let's get on with the race!"

"READY...SET...GO!" The crowds shouted as a checker black and white flag was waved down as all the cars sped off to get to the finish line. Ron was in second place and the woman who talked to him was in first place. Ron was bumped out of the course by the car behind him, causing him to lose his position and be last. "DAMN" Ron swore as he quickly changed gears and raced after the other cars. Ron was so close of overtaking the car in front of him when he heard a truck loudly blare its horn at his car and caused Ron to turn onto a different road.

"Turn around when possible," the female GPS voice spoke making Ron groan as he continued driving on a one-way road, dodging all the cars that were coming his way. As Ron tried to get back on track, he heard his cell phone ring, making him groan even more in annoyance. He answered his phone in a mood, "Hello?" Ron spoke as he used his other hand to turn the wheel.

"Ron! Where the hell are you going?" It was Johan who was working on the computer tracking Agent Knight's car. Ron put the phone on speaker and then put it between his legs so he could use both of his hands to drive.

"Doesn't matter...are there any short cuts I can take?" Ron asked Johan as the GPS kept instructing him to turn around, which was irritating. Agent Knight heard a keyboard being tapped then after a few seconds head Johan's voice.

"Okay- up ahead there should be a round-about…take the second exit…that should take you back in the race and you will be first." Johan informed Ron who saw the sign of a roundabout nearing.

"Thanks Johan." Ron turned the right way and smiled when he saw all the cars were behind him as he was now ahead of them. "So, what are you doing for Andrew's birthday?" Ron changed gears and continued driving. "He's going to be seven, right?" Ron heard Johan laugh making him smile.

"Yes he will be seven...Arianna and I decided on a home party with his friends…you know, bouncy castle...uhm by the way Ron…I was wondering if you could maybe you know…dress as Spiderman for him and Harry will dress as Ironman. I asked Jonathan to make a web shooter to make you look realistic...could you please do this Ron? Andrew is a big fan of Marvel!" Ron smiled and nodded as he watched the rear mirror to make sure the other cars were still far away.

"Sure I don't mine. I think Harry would like to do it too. Johan I'll call you later mate...I need to finish and win this race." Ron ended the call as he crossed the finished line. The crowds cheered wildly at Ron as he got out of the car. The woman came over to him then made it look like she kissed him on the cheek but really was whispering information in his ear.

"Go to this location at tonight at midnight." She slyly passed him a piece of paper that had an address written on it. "Top floor and if you're not there, no information will be given." Ron nodded as the woman got in her car and drove away. Ron got in his car and put the address in the GPS then looked at the time and saw it was 11:50. His eyes widened as he only had ten minutes to get to his location which was on the other side of Tokyo.

"Great" Ron moaned then sped off to his intended location, which was a tall building. Ron quickly parked his car and started running to the top floor; as he ran into the building, he checked his watch and saw he had only two minutes to get to the top floor. The elevator wasn't working which made Ron groan and started running up the stairs as fast as he could. Ron burst into the door and was panting heavily, making someone laugh.

"Welcome Agent Knight." Ron noticed the voice was female and recognized it as the same woman who he was racing. "Now for the information…" Ron saw two huge men with very large muscles standing behind him. Thinking that there was probably going to be a fight, Ron had one of his hands on his belt that turned into a metal pole when a button was pressed. Seeing Ron's movement the woman only laughed harder at him and shook her head. "Now, now Agent Knight, play nice. You will not want to miss what I have to ask you. Ron just glared at the woman as she pressed on. "Answer this riddle- a part of you is missing and tomorrow that part will vanish." The boy with red hair was confused as the woman then said menacingly, "Call your little pretty girlfriend." His eyes widened in shock as he pulled out his phone and called Hermione. After a few rings, he heard someone shouting desperately,

"RON Please help me!" Hermione cried as Ron spoke.

"Hermione! Hang on love, I'll save you! I promise!" Then he heard a stinging painful slap and Hermione yelp in pain, making Ron's blood boil in anger as a familiar voice spoke.

"Well Weasley, looks like DARK wins against you stupid ANGELS again. Give me the invention and your girl will be unharmed. You have until tomorrow…Meet me at London Bridge at midnight. And Weasley? Don't tell your friends or she **_will_** die." Draco ended the call making Ron grit his teeth as the woman nodded at the two men before leaving. Ron knew that he was going to get attacked so he quickly got his belt and pressed the button as his belt turned into a metal pole that Ron used to whack the guy in the head. He knocked him out cold but then the other man attacked Ron and pinned him to the ground. The burly man wrapped his large hands around Ron's throat and was choking him, thus causing him drop his weapon. The man pushed Ron against the window, breaking it and smirked as he was about to drop Ron hundreds of feet high. "Bye you stupid boy" With that last comment, he dropped Ron.

Ron felt that time slowed down as he was falling to his death. "No, I need to survive to save Hermione! I can't die now! I want to graduate! I want to make Hermione a Weasley!" Ron smiled at that thought and then remembered one of Mr Granger's inventions; he searched his pocket and found an ordinary looking pen but when Ron clicked it, it turned into a pair of metal wings that enabled Ron to fly. Soaring through the sky, Ron was able to fly down to a rooftop for safety. He then got out a pair of sunglasses and put them over his eyes. He pressed a button and spoke aloud, "Map to London Bridge- now!" Ron ordered the glasses and it obeyed by showing him a map. "Okay I'll be there just in time...but hell, why is it always midnight with these guys? Gits. Don't worry Hermione; I am on my way love. Just hang on longer." Ron said aloud as he flew back to London to save his future wife.

"LET ME GO!" Hermione ordered Draco who just smirked as he taped her mouth shut.

"Shut up" Draco groaned "Don't make me push you off this bridge." He warned her as he looked at his watch to see that Ron had only five minutes left to get there. Smirking, he heard Hermione trying to speak but only got a muffled sound. "Five more minutes and-" He was cut off by a shout.

"DRACO! Let her go!" Ron landed where Hermione and Draco were standing. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this you bastard! This is between DARK and ANGELS- me and you." Draco just smirked and held out a hand.

"Just give me the invention and you get your little girlfriend." Ron showed him the black cube and threw it at him that Draco caught easily; he then pushed Hermione towards agent Knight who caught her before she fell into the icy river and hugged her close to his body. He then lightly and carefully pulled off the tape of her mouth.

"Ron, why did you do that?" Hermione asked worriedly about her father's invention, but Ron just kissed her on the forehead and whispered lovingly in her ear.

"Trust me, love." Hermione nodded as a sound of a roaring helicopter approached them; Draco said his goodbyes to the two as he held onto a rope on the flying aircraft and then pulled out a grenade and threw it at them.

"RON!" Hermione shouted as Ron hugged her close as his metal wings covered them both. Then they heard the explosion but didn't feel anything. Ron made the metal wings part a bit so they could see that around them was burnt but fortunately not them as the wings had protected them from their untimely deaths. Ron then uncovered them as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ron asked as he checked Hermione's condition to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"Ron, it's me...are Hermione and you alright! We heard the explosion!" Mr Granger asked worriedly about his only daughter.

"Yeah...we're alright Mr Granger." He heard Hermione's father sigh in relief at the news. "Thanks to the metal wings you made, we were saved; we'll be on our way back to HQ soon." Jonathan chuckled but then heard a tiny sob as Ron realized Mr Granger was crying happy tears that his daughter was safe. Ron ended the call and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Ron, did you give the invention to DARK?" Hermione asked worriedly to Ron, who shook his head and explained his plan.

"No, the cube I gave him has a tracking device inside so we can follow the smarmy git to his location anywhere in the world." Hermione nodded and then kissed Ron passionately for his genius plan. Getting hot with each other, they were interrupted by his phone ringing again. "Ugh, this had BETTER be important." Hermione smiled at Ron as he reluctantly let her go to answer it.

"This had better be important!" After realizing that it was one of his superiors, Ron straightened up to listen carefully. After a few seconds Ron nodded as he spoke, "I understand sir; Agent Knight and Agent Archangel are on it." Hermione looked confused as Ron kissed her and then heard her ask quietly,

"Who is Agent archangel, Ron?" Ron smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet to show her an ID card, making her smile. She looked at it and realized she was agent Archangel. "I'm an Agent!" She said excitedly, jumping into Ron's arms. Ron laughed and put her down turning all serious.

"But there's a catch." Ron said to Hermione asking what the catch was. Ron continued. "That all the missions you go on, you are with me- ALL the time." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron. Ron let her go and pressed on. "I know you don't have training, but we will be training you on everything you will need to be a part of ANGELS." Hermione just smiled wider and said seductively, "And who exactly will be my trainer, Agent Knight?" Ron, seeing that knowing look in her eyes caressed her cheek and said, "Why Ms Granger, who do you think?" With that, Ron took Hermione in his arms and kissed her lovingly. After coming up for air after a few seconds Ron and Hermione knew that there would be plenty of time for heated snogging sessions and needed to focus on the mission at hand. "Now, our first mission, Archangel, is to get Draco and take down that slime once and for all." Hermione nodded and accepted her mission willingly. Ron reached into his belt and pulled out a small pellet and then placed it on the floor before crushing it; it turned into a belt and then handed it over to Hermione who put it around her waist. "Wear this, most of this equipment you have used in prior meetings, okay?" Hermione nodded and then kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

"COME ON!" Draco twisted the cube desperately, trying to open it. "Stupid Weasley...how do you open this thing!" He furiously turned the black box, having no success at all. Ron and Hermione got to their location (Hyde Park) and started searching for Draco. Draco, not being quite as clever as he thought, was out in the middle of the park on a bench when Ron and Hermione located him.

"Hey Draco...hope you have fun in prison!" Ron shouted to Draco who started to run, making Ron smile. Chasing after him, Ron screamed, "Come back here you bastard!" Ron continued to speed after him, closing in and was about to tackle him down when a shock bullet struck Draco causing him to have a bit of spasm attack before being knocked out. Ron looked in front and saw Hermione standing and smiling, holding a gun. Hermione smirked at her boyfriend who put his hands up for mock defence making her smile as she put the gun away and put handcuffs on the still unconscious Draco. Ron ran over and kissed Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Well done...Hermione, I love you." Hermione hugged him back tightly as an ANGEL car pulled in front of them as the car door opened revealing Hermione's parents. They ran over to Hermione and praised her and Ron for their successful mission as Harry's car then came into view.

"Hey, you guys? Are you alright?" Harry asked the two who nodded and said that they were fine. "Can't believe it- you two captured Draco! With him out of the way, DARK will surely begin to crumble. Well done, you two!" Harry congratulated them for completing their mission. Ron and Hermione blushed and kissed, causing Harry to mock vomit and walk away, smiling.

Months had passed as Ron and Hermione were completing missions together as partners. But now they had one mission that they wouldn't be doing together-entertaining a bunch of seven year olds. Remembering a promise Ron made a few months ago, both he and Harry willingly got into their outfits and prepared to surprise the birthday guest.

Ron and Harry were getting dressed for Johan's son's seventh birthday as the two agents prepared to surprise Johan's son dressed as his two favourite superheroes, Spiderman and Iron Man, respectively.

"Ron, are you ready mate?" After a few seconds, Ron was finished getting dressed as he looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head in awe. The costume was realistic and it showed off Ron's muscles clearly, knowing that this would turn on his girlfriend immensely. He also had the web shooters that Mr Granger made in order to make Ron more convincing. "Spiderman" shot out a sticky web at the wall and heard a mutter, "Cool". Harry commented and then looked at his watch and saw it was time to go. "Come on mate, it's now or never."

Ron knocked on the large oak door as "Ironman" and "Spiderman" waited until someone opened it. After a few seconds, Johan opened the door and smiled when he saw Harry and Ron dressed in superhero outfits. "You two look great" he commented as he stepped aside to let them inside. "The party is in the garden" he informed them as he led them to the garden where there were a bunch of kids running and bouncing around the garden.

"LOOK! It's Spiderman and Ironman!" A little kid pointed as all the children charged towards them while the adults smiled at their excitement.

"Now where's the birthday boy!" "Spiderman" asked the children who pointed at a little kid with brown curly hair and emerald eyes that were filled with happiness. "Happy birthday Andrew" Johan's son hugged Ron, making him laugh as he picked him up while Harry was getting attacked by the little kids.

"DADDY! MUMMY! It's Spiderman and Ironman! They both came to my party!" Andrew shouted as he hugged Spiderman tightly while Harry was too busy playing with the other kids.

"Watch this" "Spiderman" shot a strong web and they both hung upside down.

"Awesome" Andrew commented as Ron let him down while he remained suspended in the air upside down. "Thanks, Spiderman." He then went to play with "Ironman" and the other kids as well while Ron just watched him as a pair of hands pulled his mask down until his mouth was revealed. He smiled wide when he saw Hermione and kissed "Spiderman" who happily kissed Hermione back as Ron forgot to hold on, causing him to fall painfully to the ground.

"OWW" Ron wheezed as he got up and started rubbing his back as Hermione giggled and helped him up while the adults laughed at them. "So much for trying to be romantic, eh?" Ron commented as Hermione kissed him on the lips and whispered,

"You're romantic enough for me, Agent Knight." Ron smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her in the air before spinning them around as they laughed; all of the adults present had the same thought in their mind as they watched the young couple: 'Young Love'.

"Ron put me down." Hermione ordered laughing as Ron placed her back on the grass, pulling his mask back down to cover his identity. After the party was over, Ron and Harry felt knackered from playing with the children all day. Getting ready to leave, they said their final goodbyes and returned to ANGELS HQ to get out of their hot costumes.

Ron and Harry pulled off their masks, their hair drenched in sweat. Ron sat down next to Hermione pulling her close. "Ew, you need a shower!" Ron laughed as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him making Hermione scrunch her nose. "You, Agent Knight need a shower, NOW!" Ron just continued to laugh and whispered for Hermione's ears only

"Care to join me?" Hermione blushed as she knew Harry knew what he had said. Pretending not to hear though, Harry just smiled. Then Ron continued "Harry...well done but honestly mate, I've never seen you sweat so much." He commented as Harry playfully glared.

"Well at least you didn't have to wear any armour! I mean, wearing metal in the summer heat? I thought I was going to pass out. Those kids wouldn't have thought that I was "Ironman then!" Harry laughed as he took off the amour costume.

"Admit it; it was fun, Harry right?" Harry nodded before he took a drink of water to cool down as he went to the changing room to get out of his Spiderman costume. He came back in the room wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans and took a seat next to Hermione who cuddled up to him feeling safe in his strong arms. As they were sitting quietly together, they heard Harry speak.

"What are we going to do now that the Malfoys and DARK are gone?" Harry asked everyone who just shrugged as Ron spoke seriously.

"ANGELS will always have enemies that will be stronger than DARK, mate and we need to be ready." Everyone knew that Ron was right that there would be enemies stronger and better than DARK and they needed to be prepared for it. "But if we continue to work together, we will always win." Everyone smiled at Ron's inspirational speech as Hermione kissed Ron. "I love you," she whispered into Ron's ear making him smile and hugged her tighter. Just as they were about to kiss again, Ron's phone rang. Shaking his head in disbelief at the yet again timing, he kept one of his strong arms around Hermione's waist while the other answered it.

"Hello?" Ron said grumpily but then smiled when he heard the other person on the line. "Sure I think I can play, when is it?" Hermione just watched as Ron sighed as he used the other hand to run his fingers through her bushy chestnut hair. "Alright I guess I can do it." Ron ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that Ron?" Hermione asked Ron who kissed her nose then answered her question.

"That was Lewis asking me if I wanted to compete in the chess tournament. They want me to compete against another school from around the world." Hermione's eyes widened at the news that her boyfriend was a good chess player and looked at him lovingly. "Really? I didn't know you played chess Ron." Her boyfriend just shrugged and hugged her as Harry, who was working on the computer, interrupted her.

"Are you kidding, he's undefeatable!" He bragged as Ron rolled his eyes at the comment. "He's the best in the world!" Harry commented to Hermione who grinned wide while Ron just kissed Hermione on the lips to distract her "Get a room," Harry muttered but Ron and Hermione only laughed as Ron then took his girlfriend's small hand and said,

"Fine, I'll take my beautiful girlfriend to a room and snog her senselessly while you stay here and work and moan about your girlfriend who is in Paris!" Ron shouted as he took Hermione to an empty room causing Harry to roll his eyes. Ron then led his girlfriend to his quarters and just kissed her senselessly, making good on his earlier promise.

It was the Chess tournament and Ron was proving that he was indeed, unbeatable. Ron was easily in the finals and if he won this match, he would win the tournament. Ron concentrated on his next move, while his opponent, who was from Bulgaria University, watched carefully. His competitor was Viktor Krum, the oldest player in the tournament; apparently he was the best chess player in Bulgaria but that didn't faze Ron. "You Veasley, are very popular in my country and are known to be the best to play chess vith. It is an honour to play with you." He said in a thick accent as Ron feeling proud, made his move.

"Thanks, you're a good player too." Ron commented as Viktor made his move next. "It's been a while since I played against someone older than me; most kids my age don't even know how to play." Viktor agreed with Ron. "Sorry but I think I win, Krum." Viktor's eyes widened in shock and checked the board and saw that his King was captured by one of Ron's knight pieces, thus making him lose the tournament.

"Well folks, we have a winner! Ronald Weasley, come up here and claim the trophy." Ron got up on stage and received the gold trophy that was made to look like the Knight Chess piece. He then shook the man's hand who handed Ron the golden award while everyone clapped for Ron. When Ron got off the stage, Hermione flung herself into Ron as he caught her before they fell on the floor. Then Viktor came over and held out his hand to shake Ron's hand. "Great game Veasley" Ron shook his hand with a smile and replied,

"You too Krum; I hope to play you again in the future." Viktor nodded before heading over to his friends as they prepared to return to their home country. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly and whispered

"Well done love" as she congratulated him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Good show Ronald!" Mr and Mrs Granger came over to them as Mrs Granger handed Ron a present. "Here, I thought you may want this." Ron handed the trophy to Hermione to hold for a minute while he opened the gift and gasped when he saw it was his family photo album. Flipping through it carefully, an envelope slipped out as Ron picked it up and opened it, revealing an old piece of paper that had neat handwriting. Ron instantly recognised the writing that belonged to his mother. Tearing up, Ron slowly read the letter.

_My sweet Ronald,_

_If you're reading this, it means that your father and I have passed. I'm sorry that you lost us, but I know the ANGELS will take good care of you- I know it.  
I want you to have this photo album because I know you will take good care of it. I want you to find a wonderful girl and get married and have wonderful babies. I know you will want to be part of our agency Ron, but please don't feel that you have to take over the ANGELS, son. We want you to be anything you want and to be happy. But what I want mostly is for you to be a wonderful and great father and husband (as I know you will be) in the near future. Your family loves you very much, Ron. Please never forget that, son. _

_Love,  
Mum and Dad_

Ron's eyes smiled and tearing up still whispered, "Thank you Mrs Granger, this means a lot." Ron choked and put the letter back in the envelope and into his pocket for safe keeping. Mrs Granger smiled and then said,

"We'll leave you two alone." She and her husband left Ron and Hermione alone as Hermione placed the trophy beside their feet. Hermione, taking Ron who was still crying into her arms asked Ron, "What are you going to do in the future Ron?" Ron, still sniffing, wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, despite my parents' hopes that I wouldn't continue in this business, I do hope to take over ANGEL. I also hope I get to marry the girl of my dreams and have a happy life with kids; and maybe have a dog or a cat, as well. I will also make sure that I will spoil my wife and kids to the fullest." Hermione smiled then looked on the floor sadly and muttered,

"That sounds great Ron; I know your wife will love that." Ron smiled as he used his finger to lift her chin up to make her look at him. He pressed on, looking lovingly in her eyes.

"I want a wife that likes adventure and isn't afraid to protect others but she scares me to death when she jumps into battle trying to fight for what's right. I love her and want to be with her forever. Hermione understanding that he was referring to her, just nodded and smiled as she let Ron continue. "Hermione, that girl is you, love. I want to love you for the rest of my life. I'm not expecting an answer now but maybe in the near future." Hermione had tears falling from her face, but Ron didn't know they were tears of happiness. Taking this as a rejection and thinking that she didn't want that future with him, Ron forced himself to smile and continued. "I'm sorry I guess I'm going too fast." But Hermione shook her head and cupped his face to make him look in her eyes.

"Ron, I really want that future with you too." Ron smiled as he leaned down to kiss Hermione on the lips and happily looking forward to their future together as a married couple. As they stood their kissing, both thought that there was nothing that could stop the undeniable team of Weasley and Granger.

Next Chapter: EPILOGUE


	7. Epilogue part 1

Epilogue (part 1)

"Kids…breakfast!" Hermione shouted to her two children as she could hear thundering footsteps coming the down the stairs.

"Move out the way twerp," called out a young female voice making Hermione sigh as she placed their breakfast on a large plate, as two kids came out pushing and shoving each other whilst trying to fight for a seat.

"MUM! Rosie called me a twerp!" A boy who looked about eleven with red hair and blue eyes cried to his mother who sighed and replied,

"Rosie, apologize now." Hermione ordered the girl who was about thirteen years old. She had bushy red hair with brown eyes and wore a frown on her face as she poured herself a glass of milk before shouting at her little brother.

"Hugo, stop being such a cry baby." Hugo frowned at his sister before pouting at their mother. "You are such a momma's boy." Hermione sighed as she shook her head at her children (who were always fighting) then shouted,

"RON I know it's your day off but come and have breakfast with the kids before they leave for school." Hermione called to her husband who was still fast asleep in their room but then heard a deep voice say,

"Ok give me a minute." Hermione took a seat at the table where Rose and Hugo were kicking each other under the table.

"That is enough you two!" Hermione scolded them causing them to immediately stop their childish actions as they were afraid of their mother when she was angry. They then they heard a cheerful voice enter the kitchen. "Morning, Hermione." Ron kissed his wife then gave each of his kids a loving noogie, making them complain at their father before he took a seat next to his wife and started to eat his breakfast.

"Rosie, I got a letter from your school saying you've been skiving classes again- what have we talked about?" Hermione started while Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance at the lecture her mother was giving.

"That it's wrong and bad for my education." Rose finished her mother's sentence, mocking her tone which made Hermione and Ron frown at their daughter's attitude. Rose looked at her parents then scoffed, "I'm off to school." She said before grabbing her backpack and left the house while Hugo just ate his breakfast quietly. Ron and Hermione then turned to Hugo.

"Hugo do you want me to drive you to school?" Ron asked his son who nodded. "Okay mate, go get your bag and I'll meet you by the car." Hugo did as he was told and went to his room to get his things ready.

"Ron what do we do with Rose?" Hermione whispered making Ron wrap his strong arms around his wife's waist then kissed her on the forehead and said quietly,

"We'll work it out, love." Ron kissed her on the cheek again then the both of them heard footsteps coming down, making the two get out of their position.

"Dad I'm ready to go!" Ron and Hermione smiled at their youngest child who was waiting by the doorway for his father to drive him to school.

"Alright buddy, say goodbye to your mum and meet me by the car." Ron said as he picked his car keys from the counter table and went outside to his black Ford Focus.

"Bye Hugo... Be good love." Hermione hugged her son lovingly who hugged her back and said,

"I promise mum." They both heard a car horn knowing that it was Ron waiting for Hugo. "Bye mum." Hugo waved goodbye to his mother and ran quickly to his father's car. When Hermione knew that she was alone, she went to her study and went over to her desk, placed her hand underneath the desk table, and waited for a few seconds for it to scan her hand. After a few seconds, she heard a beep and a woman's voice say, "Hermione Weasley." The centre of Hermione's desk parted open, showing a laptop (that her father designed for her only to use because the laptop can only be used by Hermione and no-one else). She opened it and had a video chat with her parents who were currently on holiday in Spain.

"Dad I want to quit Karate class." Hugo said to Ron who looked shocked as he parked his car in the school parking lot.

"Why, you're doing so well, Hugo." Ron spoke making Hugo roll his eyes in annoyance and replied,

"Dad, please-I'm always getting beaten up…Dad please let me quit." Ron's son begged his father, who sighed and replied,

"We'll talk it over with your mother okay, buddy?" Hugo sighed and nodded. "Now go- we don't want you to be late." The little boy got out of the car and ran to the school building as Ron waited until his son was safely inside the school. Ron was almost home when he heard his cell phone ringing. Ron answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Ron, it's Harry- we need you here- NOW!" Harry quickly ended the call as Ron put his phone in his pocket before speeding off to ANGELS HQ. When he got there, people were smiling at Ron saying their good mornings to their boss (who finally took over the company when he turned twenty). Now at thirty-three, he'd been happily married to Hermione for the thirteen years but still knew the importance of their jobs.

AS Ron got into his office, he saw that Harry was waiting impatiently for his best friend with a red folder in his hand. "What's up Harry?" Ron asked as he took a seat at his desk as Harry then slammed the folder in front of Ron.

"We are in trouble, mate." Harry started as the head of all ANGELS opened the folder containing pictures and information. "Ron- Damon Ryder." Ron's expression froze as he realized what significance this name held.

Damon Ryder was ANGEL's new enemy after DARK. He was from Russia and one of the richest men in Russia because he owned Russia's biggest oil farm as well as a secret organisation that was called E.A.T (Elite Assassins Team). Ron and Hermione had a few close calls when doing missions trying to stop him but they hadn't heard about Damon for ten years and figured that he had given up. "What's he been up to the last ten years?" Ron asked as he looked at Damon's picture. He had greying black hair and cold grey eyes, was medium built and was about 6'4" in height. He was also a skilled fighter which tested Ron's skills to his limit.

"Intel told us he is planning to launch a missile." Ron sighed and nodded as stared at Damon's picture. "What are you going to tell Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend who shrugged then pulled out his phone from his pocket and called his wife. After a few seconds, she answered.

"Hey Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked her husband who sighed again before continuing.

"Can you come here, love?" Ron asked and after a few seconds Ron ended the call as the elevator dinged and opened showing Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Glad you could come as fast as you could love." Ron teased Hermione who just stared at her husband wanting him to get to the point. Hermione's study was connected to Ron's office so she could easily get to Ron and the ANGELS HQ easily and quickly.

"Why did you call me here Ron? I was making lunch for the both of us." Hermione stated while Harry smiled and playfully commented to Hermione.

"I think I saved you mate." Mrs Weasley didn't seem amused at Harry's joke while her husband and Harry were laughing as Hermione glared at Ron making him instantly stop. He then cleared his throat and explained the situation to his wife.

"Sorry love- Harry, could I have a minute?" Harry nodded and left the two alone. "Damon Ryder is back." Hermione's eyes widened in fear as Ron got up from his desk to wrap his strong arms around her waist to pull her closer to him as he continued. "Intel tells us he will be launching missiles and we need to stop him. Agent Knight and Archangel need to get back in the game. I mean, that is if you want to. I mean, it's ok if you want me to do this alone…" Hermione shook her head then cupped one of Ron's stubble cheeks and whispered her wedding vows again to Ron.

"Ron Weasley, I promise to go wherever you will go; I will always be there to help and support you for the rest of my life-I love you." Ron smiled as he leaned in and kissed Hermione. When they parted, Ron looked at her and said,

"I take that as a yes?" Hermione giggled as she nodded. Ron picked her up by the waist and spun both of them around as Hermione remembered something.

"Wait! What about the kids?" Ron and Hermione thought for a second as Hermione's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Ron watched Hermione's facial expression change from a smile to a frown. "Yes, I understand, my husband and I will be there soon." Hermione ended the call as Ron knew that it was Rose's school.

"It was Rose's principal wasn't it?" Ron guessed and Hermione sighed before nodding causing Ron to roll his eyes in annoyance. "What has she done now?" Ron asked his wife who put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"She's been skiving gym again." Hermione explained to Ron who rolled his eyes and said,

"Why the bloody hell- I mean she's really athletic! Why is she doing this?" Hermione shrugged then looked at Ron's desk clock. "We need to go see the principal now, don't we?" She nodded again as Ron picked up his car keys and his phone to go and deal with their delinquent daughter's antics.

This was the third time this year they had to go see Rose's principal. Ron knocked on the door and waited for someone to allow them entrance.

"Come in." The husband and wife went inside and saw Rose, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest and anger written on her face. Ron and Hermione sat down in front of the principal who was a retired ANGEL's agent. Her name was Alexandra Shepherd; she had light but greying brown hair and caring blue eyes. She sighed as she spoke, "Mr and Mrs Weasley, this is the third time your daughter has been caught skiving her gym class. I'm worried she will fail gym and if she skives again, I'm afraid she will be expelled." Ron and Hermione nodded. "That's all."

In the car, Ron was silent as he drove his wife and daughter back home. Hermione was scolding Rose about her behaviour but she didn't seem to care about her mother's words. "Rose, why are you doing this, I thought you loved sports?" Rose scoffed and put her headphones in her ears and turned her music on full blast, making Ron and Hermione roll their eyes at their daughter.

When they got home, Rose ran out of the car and locked herself in her room making Ron and Hermione look at each other worriedly. As they entered the house, Ron had to make a call, one that he didn't want to have to make. "Hey mate, can you take care of my kids for a few days?" Ron asked one of his close friends, Agent Shark (whose real name was Nathaniel Scott). Ron could tell that Nathaniel was practicing his walking (he had injured himself badly and lost his leg so ANGELS had fitted him with a prosthetic leg) and was now determined to continue missions to keep the world safe.

"Sure mate, another mission?" He guessed making Ron smile as he looked at a picture of Hermione holding their two children (balancing them both on her waist on either side with huge grin on her face) making Ron smile even bigger.

"Yeah Hermione and I need to stop Damon- could you please take of Rose and Hugo? They don't know about our real jobs and I trust you to take care of them, please." Nathaniel smiled and wondered why he didn't ask Harry to take care of his kids but then remembered that Harry had his hands full with his own kids. But, he also realized that Ron and Hermione treated him like family too especially when he lost his own family a few years back; plus, he was Hugo's godfather so he was more than happy to look after them.

"Sure mate, I can take care of them for a few days." Ron smiled then said thank you. "Oh, Ron? Get that bastard." Ron nodded and smiled.

"I promise mate." Ron ended the call as he smelled dinner and went into the kitchen where he saw Hermione in her apron that read, 'Kiss the Cook.' Ron watched her from behind, cooking spaghetti and singing her favourite song. 'Two kids and she still has a figure of a sixteen year old- how does she do that?' Ron was checking out his beautiful and sexy wife when she said,

"Ron what are you staring at?" She said with her back turned to him, making agent Knight wonder how his wife knew he was staring at her; even after all these years, she could still surprise him. Ron then walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her waist. With their foreheads touching each other's, Ron smiled. "Well, aren't you going to kiss the chef, like the apron says?" Hermione teased Ron, who pulled a funny face at her and whispered,

"I was going to but then my wife might not like that I'm kissing a chef. Besides, she's not very good at cooking." Ron joked earning him a slap on the arm that made him laugh before saying, "But she is very good at being an amazing wife and mother." Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione who happily kissed him back. Then after a few seconds they parted when Hermione asked her husband if she would call Rose. Ron nodded and kissed his wife one final time before going up to their daughter's bedroom. Agent Knight knocked on the door and waited.

"Rose?" Ron opened the door and searched his daughter's room and saw she wasn't there, making Ron sigh as he knew where she was hiding out. Rose was on the roof looking at the bright twinkling stars, the place where she would retreat to for solitude. Ron climbed the roof and saw that Rose's back was facing Ron and was wearing her earphones, listening to her music on her IPod. Ron sat next to Rose who was too busy listening to her music to notice her father. Ron tugged on one of the earphones, pulling it out of her ear which made Rose glare at her father who was smiling at her. When Ron saw that Rose wouldn't return the smile, he dropped his too.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked coldly. Ron had a different technique of parenting to Hermione and if she was here she would have shouted at Rose for her tone but Ron just talked calmly to his daughter, something that his father used to do with his own kids.

"Rosie talk to me, why are you acting like this?" Rose was about to put her earphones back in her ears but Ron grabbed it and took her IPod and her earphones away from her so she would listen.

"DAD give it back!" Rose demanded but Ron put her electronics in his pocket. "Agghh I hate you, I hate mom and my stupid brother- I hate this family." She hugged her knees while her father just looked at her. "Just leave me alone." She muttered making Ron sigh and look up to the stars.

"I remember when we used to go up to this roof and stargaze and try to make shapes with the stars." Ron smiled at the memory while Rose just stared at the roof tiles. "Rose, you can tell me anything, why are you acting like this?" She didn't answer as Ron knew that his daughter had his and Hermione's stubbornness mixed together. So after a few seconds, he sighed louder. "Okay but remember I didn't have what you have now- I lost my parents, your grandparents when I was sixteen. I really wish you could have met them Rosie." Rose remained mute. "Okay, I understand dinner's downstairs, if you want to join us." Ron got off the roof and left his daughter to think.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Hugo sitting on the kitchen counter with a busted lip and Hermione trying to fix it. "Oh mate, what happened?" Ron walked over to his son and saw his son's right arm with a massive bruise. Hugo didn't say anything as Hermione put the bag of ice on Hugo's arm, making him hiss in pain.

"Oh sorry sweetie, but I need to get the swelling down." Hermione apologized and turned to Ron. "Love, could you take care of Hugo while I set the table?" Ron nodded and continued to press the ice on his son's bruise. "Where's Rose?" Hermione asked as she got the plates, forks and knives.

"She needs some time alone." Hermione sighed as she placed the plates on the table, knowing that Ron's method of parenting usually worked better on Rose. Ron didn't pry into Rose's thoughts and feelings and would wait when Rose was ready to talk. "Okay mate- who did this to you? Who is your teacher, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to get a large bruise the size of a bowling ball." Ron commented to Hugo who took a deep breath and muttered something but Ron didn't hear what he said. "What was that Hugh?"

"Tony Robins…" Hugo whispered to Ron who sighed and nodded. "Dad please- can I quit now?" Ron was tired of seeing Hugo being put up against Tony Robins (a big fat kid) who always asked to fight Hugo just because Hugo was smaller and also because Tony was the instructor's son. There just were some days honestly that Ron really wanted to flip Tony's father, Bennett, for torturing his son.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to fight?" Hugo nodded and jumped off the kitchen counter.

"I do but I'm not really learning anything. It's not like you can teach me how to fight, dad. You're just a business man and mum is just a nurse." Ron sighed again wishing he could teach his son how to teach Tony Robins a lesson. But he knew in order to protect their children that both he and Hermione had to lie about their jobs. "Hey- I know how to make you smile! Guess who's coming to take care of you and your sister for a few days?" Hugo thought for a minute then smiled wide.

"Uncle Nate?!" He said excitedly and Ron nodded which made Hugo smile and hug Ron tightly. "Wait, where are you and mom going?" He asked Ron who saw from the corner of his eye Hermione watching the scene. Ron kneeled down on the floor so he was eye level with Hugo.

"Well your mum and I need to do something- just but be good for Uncle Nate, okay mate?" Hugo nodded then Ron ruffled his son's red hair making him smile and giggle.

"Come on you two, dinner time." Hermione said to her two favourite boys who tucked in madly on their dinner. Hugo was watching TV while Ron and his wife were cleaning up when someone came over to them.

"Mum, Dad can I have some dinner." Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and looked at Rose who looked very hungry. "I'm sorry for my behaviour." She apologized as Ron placed a plate of spaghetti on the table and a glass of cold water for his daughter. "Thank you." She started eating while Ron and Hermione continued to clean up. "Rose, your father and I will be gone for a few days and your Uncle Nate will be here to take care of you guys, okay?" Rose nodded as she placed her plate in the sink where her father was washing the dishes.

"Ok mum." Rose went over to where her little brother was and Ron and Hermione smiled at each other before returning to their chores.

The next day, it was a Saturday morning; Ron and Hermione were packing their stuff as they were ready to start their mission to take down Damon. Intel told the two that they were to go to Russia to hunt him down and bring him back dead or alive. Hermione was too busy double checking everything while Ron just watched in fascination as his wife meticulously packed everything. But really for Ron, he could watch Hermione do the simplest things like watch TV and he would still be enamoured by his wife. He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around Hermione's waist then kissed the shell of her left ear before whispering, "Let's hope we are still good because it's been a while since we've been on a mission." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned so she could face her husband.

"Ron, just because we haven't done a mission in a while doesn't mean we've lost our skills; besides, I was trained by the best ANGELS agent, plus being an agent is second nature to you Ron." Hermione commented to Ron, who just smiled before giving her a light kiss then whispered,

"Yeah, I know you have a great bodyguard who will do anything to protect you; but your husband might be jealous of Nicholas Knight." Ron snickered. Hermione just smiled as Ron hugged her tightly. She knew that every time they had a mission, Ron would use the name Nicholas Knight to cover but Hermione didn't really want to use a fake name so she just stuck with Hermione Weasley (which she didn't mind in the least).

"Yeah but Mr Knight remember I'm married." She showed Ron her wedding and engagement ring. "I would never dare cheat on my husband, the best man in the entire world." Ron smiled then gave her kiss when they heard Hugo scream in happiness at the surprise visitor who had let himself inside the house.

"UNCLE NATE!" Ron and Hermione laughed at their son's happiness at seeing his godfather. The two headed downstairs where they saw Hugo hugging Nate's leg, causing the couple to grin.

"Hey mate thanks again" Ron said as he took Nate's luggage into the guest bedroom upstairs as Hermione hugged Nate.

"Thank you Nate, we owe you." Hermione kissed Nate's cheek which made him smile and then he picked up Hugo while Hermione went to get Rose who was in her room, listening to music.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Nate asked Hugo who smiled and replied happily,

"Good uncle! Can we have pizza and ice cream for dinner?" The red haired boy whispered hoping his mother wouldn't hear (but of course she did) as she shouted from the top of the stairs,

"HUGO! " Hermione's son winced at his mother's tone while Nate laughed and whispered so quietly even Agent Archangel couldn't hear.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll have pizza and ice cream until your parents come back." Nate whispered which made Hugo smile from ear to ear. "Want to play some PS3 mate?" Hugo nodded then led his godfather to the living room where they kept Ron and Hugo's PS3.

Hermione knocked on Rose's bedroom door as she heard her say "It's open!" Hermione opened the door and saw Rose not listening to music for once but rather, reading a book. When she was little, she loved reading and still did, but kept it a secret that she was a bookworm like her mom. "Hi" Rose said as was too busy reading her book (which made Hermione smile) as she entered the room and sat on her bed where Rose laid.

"Rosie, your father and I need to go in two hours…Uncle Nate is here to babysit you and your brother. Rose... promise, promise me that you won't skive off your PE lessons anymore. If you don't skive your lessons, then when we return, we will take you and your brother to Disney Land in Florida in America for the summer holiday." Rose's eyes went wide open when she heard this news. Hugo and Rose always wanted to go to Disney Land in America and were excited to hear that this would be the opportunity to go. "So…Do you promise not to skive?" Rose nodded happily and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Yes mum I promise! I want to go to Disney Land in Florida." Then there was a knock on the door and the two girls turned to see Ron wearing black slacks with a light blue dress shirt and a black jacket.

"Hermione, love it's time to go soon." Hermione nodded then kissed Rose on her forehead. Hermione got up from the bed and walked over to Ron and kissed him soundly on the lips and whispered, 'Don't you look sexy' while Rose pretended to vomit. Ron sat on Rose's bed and stroked her bushy red hair lovingly then said,

"Every time I look at you, I see you have more of your mother's traits than mine." Rose smiled then hugged her father tightly and whispered,

"Promise you guys will call." Rose begged her father who smiled and nodded and kissed her on the forehead; he then held out his pinkie and Rose wrapped her pinkie around Ron's doing the action that they would do when Rose was little.

"I promise Rosie." Ron looked deeply into his daughter's blue eyes she inherited from him and made a solemn vow. Hermione always told Ron that she was thankful that Rose had his beautiful eyes while Hugo received his wife's brown eyes. "Rosie, be good for Uncle Nate, yeah?" Rose nodded making Ron smile but then spoke seriously, "And no skiving, okay?" Rose sighed and hugged Ron as he looked at his watch and saw they had to get ready to leave. "We need to go love, be back as soon as we can."

Ron and Hermione got inside Ron's car then started driving to the ANGELS HQ. When they got there, they were in the invention room where they saw Hermione's father and Andrew, who was Jonathan's apprentice. "Hey daddy" Hermione hugged her father who laughed and hugged her tightly and then hugged his son-in-law who happily hugged him back.

"Hey Mr Granger" Ron said but Jonathan just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ron we've been through this- call me Dad" Ron apologized making Jonathan laugh as he patted him on the back. "Now the equipment you need for your mission…"

When they had everything they needed, they got ready to fly to Russia as they would be parachuting to an ANGEL's safe house before infiltrating Damon's house to try and capture him. Andrew was very trustworthy and they knew he would get them to their mission safely.

"You two ready back there?" Andrew shouted to the couple. He could hear a muffled 'yes'. Andrew continued to fly the plane to Russia and as they were nearing their destination, the back of the plane opened. "See you at the bottom love." Ron kissed Hermione before jumping out of the plane and yelling, 'GERONIMO' while Hermione just watched her husband plummet to the earth. She would always get nervous when she saw Ron jump with such enthusiasm, but she knew that her husband loved to parachute. Hermione waited for a few seconds and then proceeded to jump after him.

When they reached the bottom, Ron and Hermione went inside the ANGEL safe house. "Ron what time is it?" Hermione asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail, while Ron was working on his laptop trying to find a way to infiltrate Damon's house.

"It is nine thirty in England; want to call the kids just in case?" Hermione nodded as Ron tossed her his phone. Hermione dialled the number and called. It rang for a few minutes before someone answered,

"Hello?" Hermione smiled at hearing Rose's voice. "Who's this?" Her daughter asked.

"Hey honey, its mummy, how are you guys?" Hermione questioned her daughter as she heard a page being turned in the background and heard Hugo and Nate shouting knowing that they were playing PS3.

"We're okay; we had pizza and ice cream." Rose commented making Hermione roll her eyes and smile. "Where's daddy?" Rose asked for her father as Hermione looked over to her husband who grinned and held out his hand so she could place his cell phone in his hand.

"Rosie, you're not giving Uncle Nate any problems, are you?" Ron joked but he knew that their children always would obey their guardians. Rose giggled and said,

"We're not I promise, dad". Then there was a slight pause that signalled to Ron that his daughter was not at all happy. "Just dad- please be careful-both you and mum." Ron noticed that her voice was laced with sadness.

"Don't worry about your old man or your mum, sweetie; when we get back, we promise that we will take you guys to Disney Land." Ron tried to comfort his daughter and could tell that Rose smiled when she heard Disney Land. "Can you give the phone to Hugo?" He requested of his daughter and after a few seconds a new voice came on the line.

"Hey Dad!" Hugo said happily making Ron smile. "When will you and mum be back?" He asked.

"We'll try in a few days, mate." Ron explained. "Hugo do me a favour...don't quit karate, I promise when we get back, I'll ask my friend who has a black belt in karate and Judo to help you so you can show up Tony Robins."

"That would be awesome Dad!" Hugo said.

"Here talk to your mummy. Be good for your Uncle Nate, Hugh." Ron then handed the phone to Hermione as he got back to work. As he got on his laptop, he saw an email from their Russian informant Alexei.

_"Knight and Archangel,_

_We are not sure that Damon is inside or not in his safe house, so please take care."_

Ron saw Hermione end the call then called her over to him. "Hermione, read this." After a few seconds he explained, "We need to be careful but if Damon is not here, we need to find him-and fast." Hermione thought for a moment.

"We need to call Harry and Ginny to see if Damon has been spotted somewhere other than Russia." Ron agreed with Hermione's idea and called up his brother-in-law and sister.


	8. Epilogue part 2

Epilogue part 3

"Why did mum and dad have to leave?" Hugo asked Nate as he tucked him in. Nate pulled Hugo's football duvet and answered his question.

"Well mate, let's just say your mum and dad have a special job." Nate saw that Hugo was about to ask him another question but he stopped him. "Your mum and dad will tell you soon, ok? Night mate" He got up and walked towards the door and said, "Sweet dreams Hugh." Nate closed Hugo's door then went over to Rose's room. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Rose?" He looked around before calling out again. "Rose?" He saw the window opened, making him sigh as he knew that Rose was on the roof. Nate started climbing but he had to be careful of his leg that he was still getting used to using.

"Rosie, aren't you sleepy?" Nate asked her as he took a seat next to Rose who was hugging her knees and looking up at the starry filled sky.

"No, I'm not really sleepy." Rose muttered making Nate smile and nodded. "Uncle Nate, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" She asked him as he sighed while running his hand through his black hair then patted his leg.

"Well...something bad happened while I was working." Nate tried to explain while trying not to let slip that he and Rose's parents were secret agents. Rose frowned at what he said.

"What kind of work makes you lose your leg? I mean you're not a soldier are you, Uncle Nate?" He shook his head and replied,

"No not a soldier but something like that...now your parents tell me that you've been skiving- why?" Nate wanted an answer from Rose. "Come on Rose, you can tell me anything…I promise you I won't tell your parents." Rose took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, it's just that all the teachers at my school know my parents and the students think that I get good grades because of my parents and I hate it." Nate nodded and understood then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Rose, you're a very smart girl and I know you got that from your mother and your father you got well…umm...his sense of humour?" Rose giggled as Nate joked but then spoke seriously. "To be honest, I know you got your dad's loyalty and bravery, no question." He checked his watch and saw it was her bedtime. "Come on Rose- you need to sleep." Rose nodded and got off the roof. "Thanks, Uncle Nate." Rose said and kissed him good night on his cheek.

The next day, it was a school day and the Weasley household was in a rush as they were afraid of being late. "Come on kids! Let's go!" Nate shouted as he picked up the car keys and saw Hugo with his backpack and a smile on his face.

"I'm ready to go Uncle Nate." He smiled as he ruffled Hugo's red hair.

"Good- now where's Rose?" Hugo shrugged. "Alright, get in the car." Hugo did what he was told and waited in the car. "ROSE come on, we're going to be late!" Nate shouted from the bottom of the stairs and then heard footsteps coming down, revealing Rose. "Come on! Let's go young lady!"

"Uncle we are not going to make it to school on time." Rose argued as Nate adjusted the rear view mirror and smirked as he turned on the car and put the car in reverse.

"Just let me worry about that, you just need to buckle your seatbelt." The Weasley children did what they were told when Nate started driving fast causing Rose to scream in terror while Hugo shouted in excitement.

"UNCLE! SLOW DOWN!" Rose shouted at Nate who smiled as he made the car do a sharp turn causing the children in the back to jerk in the same direction. Then Nate looked at his watch and saw he had five minutes to get the kids to school. When they were nearing the school, he saw that there was a free car space so he drifted into that spot with three minutes to spare.

"We're here you guys." He said cockily with a smile on his face as he saw Hugo and Rose's eyes widen and mouths gaped open. "Come on you guys, you're going to be late!" Right on cue, the bell rang indicating that they needed to go to their lessons. "I'll pick you guys up later." Nate reminded them as they got out of the car and ran inside the school.

Nate was at Starbucks laughing to himself at Rose and Hugo's reactions to his driving. 'Ron and Hermione will kill me if they know how fast I was going. Oh well, at least I got them there on time'. He mused. As Nate got his coffee, he went to sit near a window, watching cars pass by as he drank his coffee. Suddenly, the agent felt a gun on his back and he froze instantly.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ron asked his wife as they cocked their gun that was loaded with shock bullets. She nodded as Ron kicked down the door and pointed their guns and saw the room was empty. "Take the upstairs Hermione while I'll search the bottom." Hermione nodded and started walking up the stairs still on full alert. After a few minutes, Damon's place was ruled clean. "Hermione did you find anything?" Ron called from the basement then his wife said,

"No nothing here Ron." Then Ron heard something ticking. "Ron what's wrong?" Hermione came down and saw her husband with his ear on a wall as he realised that the ticking was getting faster. He quickly grabbed Hermione and they ran out just as the house exploded. Ron covered Hermione, making sure the flying debris from the house didn't hurt her.

"Are you alright, Love?" Ron asked his wife as he helped her up. "You're not hurt, are you?" Ron looked up and down on his wife checking her condition.

"I'm okay, Ron, stop worrying about me." Hermione saw Ron looking up and down on her, and feeling rather playful trying to distract her worried husband, she whistled to get his attention. "Hey eyes up Agent Knight, only my husband can look at me like that." Ron rolled his eyes and smiled as his phone rang.

School had ended and Rose and Hugo waited in the parking lot for their Uncle Nate to pick them up like he said. After a few seconds, their parent's car came into view; Rose opened the door and saw Nate who was badly beaten and tied up and unconscious. Rose grabbed Hugo's hand and got ready to run but someone came behind them holding a gun to them and growled, "Get inside kiddies." Rose and Hugo craned their heads and saw a tall bald man with a large scar going horizontally the bridge of his nose aiming a gun at them menacingly. "Try to run and I will kill you." Rose and Hugo, feeling terrified, got inside the car as the bald man got in and started driving.

"What did you do to our uncle?!" Rose asked angrily as she felt Hugo grip her hand tighter which meant that he was afraid.

"Shut up." The man growled then reached into his pocket and called. "Yeah I got them...same with their protector...it's Nate." He laughed. "I know, do think they will do it?" Rose and Hugo just watched the man. "I'll meet you there." He ended the call and put the phone in his pocket and continued driving.

When they got to their destination of an abandoned and broken down warehouse, the man got out of the car and opened the car door. He pointed the gun at the Weasley children and said, "Just do what I say and you won't get hurt." Rose kept holding onto her little brother's hand and let the man lead them to a room where there was a small window, a table and chairs. "Stay here." He tied their hands to the chairs.

After a few minutes, the man came back carrying Nate and dropped him painfully on the floor. He then locked the door and when they knew he was gone, Nate started to regain consciousness. "Kids? Kids? Are you guys alright? You're not hurt are you?" Nate whispered to the kids.

"Yeah uncle, we're alright…what's happening?" Rose asked Nate who sighed. He looked around the room and realized the window was their only chance for escaping. Looking at the window, Nate started to formulate a plan. "Doesn't matter, but you guys need to get out of here. When you do, go to 27 Bakers Street- my house, then go into the library and find the knight armour and twist the left hand of it. After that, say Eagle and when someone says Golden, you will have everything explained to you both." Nate said as he struggled to get out of the ropes but Hugo and Rose were still confused as to what their guardian was telling them. "Trust me…" Finally, he got out of the ropes and started untying them. "I'll hold them off…the window should be big enough for you two. Rosie and Hugo only trust Agent Shards, Agent Knight, Agent Archangel and Agent Red, okay?" The children looked at Nate feeling even more confused when they heard the sound of two men with thundering footsteps approaching. "Go now!" Rose and Hugo climbed out of the window and ran to Nate's house.

When they got to Nate's house, they got the spare key (that was under the mat) and unlocked the house; they went straight to his library and saw the armour that Nate mentioned. Rose turned the left hand of the armour then the fireplace parted open, showing a metal door and then a computer female voice spoke "Your names please?"

"Uhmm...Rose Weasley?" She said unsure and then turned to Hugo and nudged him to say his name.

"Uhmm...H-Hugo Weasley." His voice trembled in fear as the voice said,

"Identity accepted, you may enter." The metal door opened to let them enter. Rose pressed the HQ button, causing the floor beneath them to go down.

"Hugo, stay close to me…okay?" Hugo nodded and held her hand tightly as the metal door parted open, showing many people running about with folders and computers which made the siblings' mouths gape open. Suddenly they saw someone point a gun at them and said "Golden." He demanded an answer from them so the kids quickly gave one.

"Eagle, uncle Nate sent us." Rose explained quickly as she stepped forward protecting her little brother from the man who frowned as somebody wacked him with a folder. Grinning and feeling relieved, they saw it was their grandfather wearing a frown.

"Andrew these are my grandchildren, idiot." He shook his head then went over to his grandchildren and hugged them tightly. "Hey kids what are you doing here?" He asked them but Hugo and Rose just stayed quiet. "Alright come on…" Jonathan led his grandchildren to his gadgets' room quickly.

"Grandpa, what is this place?" Hugo asked in fascination as he looked at the different equipment around the room as Rose made sure that her little brother didn't touch anything. Jonathan made two hot chocolates for them and coffee for himself as he thought carefully what to say.

"Your mother and father haven't told you have they?" Jonathan asked the kids who just shook their heads, feeling extremely confused. Their grandfather sighed and muttered, "I told your parents to tell you; they should have known sooner or later you would find out…" Rose stepped forward with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, eager to find the truth.

"Grandpa what is going on, please tell us!" Rose begged, making Mr Granger sigh as he told them to take a seat as he started to explain everything.

"You are at ANGELS HQ, sweetie. We are all spies, including your parents." Jonathan saw his grandchildren's mouths open as he continued. "The head of HQ is your father, who is Agent Knight and your mother, Agent Archangel is your father's partner. She has been his partner for a long time, ever since she was sixteen and your father when he was twelve." Rose and Hugo sat in shock at this news regarding their parents.

"But mum is a nurse and dad is just a business man." Rose said while Hugo's mouth remained open and still in shock that their parents were spies. Jonathan sighed and shook his head.

"I told them that they should have told you about this but I know why they kept it a secret." Jonathan got up and pulled out a green folder and showed it to his grandchildren. Rose opened the folder and pulled out four papers- one was their father's, the other was their mother's. They then looked surprised when they saw that the other two folders belonged to them.

The one that contained Rose's information read:

NAME: Rose Weasley  
CODENAME: unknown  
DATE OF BIRTH: 27/03/2000  
FAMILY: Ronald Billius Weasley; Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson-Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.  
EYE COLOUR: Blue  
SPECIALITY: Physical and Agility  
WEAKNESS: Strategy

Then they checked out Hugo's which read:

NAME: Hugo Weasley  
CODENAME: unknown  
DATE OF BIRTH: 18/10/2003  
FAMILY: Ronald Billius Weasley; Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson-Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.

EYE COLOUR: Brown  
SPECIALITY: Electronics, Agility, and Strategy  
WEAKNESS: Physical and Asthmatic

When they finished reading this, they sat in shock at the revelation. "Wait, Uncle Nate said that we should trust Agent Knight, Archangel, Shards and Red- who are they?" Hugo asked his grandfather who smiled and said,

"Who do you think?" Jonathan pushed the two other pieces of paper that contained their parents' details towards his grandchildren.

NAME: Ronald Billius Weasley  
CODENAME: Knight  
DATE OF BIRTH: 1/03/ 1980  
SPOUSE: Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley  
Family: Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley; Rose Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson- Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.  
EYE COLOUR: Blue  
SPECIALITY: Sniper, Physical, Strategy, Electronics, Range, Agility, Martial arts  
WEAKNESS: Family

Then to Hermione's it read:

NAME: Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley  
CODENAME: Archangel  
DATE OF BIRTH: 19/ 09/1979  
SPOUSE: Ronald Billius Weasley  
FAMILY: Ronald Billius Weasley; Rose Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson-Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.

EYE CLOUR: Brown  
SPECIALITY: Strategy, Electronics, Close Combat, Agility, Physical  
WEAKNESS: Family

"Agent Shards and Red are Ginny and Harry; they are currently in America doing a mission and your cousins are doing a job in London." Rose and Hugo's mouths gaped open that their cousins were already spies. "Now-" He was interrupted by a call on the computer screen as he saw Ron and Hermione tied to a chair. The side of Ron's head was bleeding and he was knocked out, while his wife was struggling trying to get out of the ropes when someone spoke.

"If you want to see your parents alive, I want Project Z, and only the Weasley kids are to give it to me; if not, I will put bullets into both of their heads. I will give you a week to get to Paris and to the Eiffel tower." The call ended as they saw Hermione get a painful shock from her own shock pistol, effectively knocking her out like her husband.

"MUM, DAD" Hugo and Rose shouted in unison. But Jonathan wasn't worried about his daughter and son-in-law. He knew that they had a lot of experience on missions and could get out of anything. It was the Project Z that he was more worried about as it was another powerful invention. This was an invention that could cure any disease with one drop, however, if you had too much it would cause mutations to the body." He showed the kids a metal capsule and saw it was filled with luminous light blue liquid. "Grandpa, we have to get to Paris!" Rose said to her grandfather who couldn't help but smile a little at how much tenacity Rose inherited from his daughter and his son in law. But then he had a serious expression and said,

"No, you two haven't received any training so it would be dangerous to send you." The two Weasley kids frowned at their grandpa. They wanted to help their parents very badly. "Now-"Again Mr Granger was interrupted.

"Sir, we have a problem." One of Jonathan's colleagues came over then whispered the problem making Jonathan sigh. He turned to his grandchildren and ordered to both,

"Stay here." After that, he left quickly with his colleague. Rose was pacing trying to think how to save their parents while Hugo was drumming his fingers making a rhythm; he always did this which meant that he was thinking. After a few seconds, Rose got fed up listening to Hugo's drumming and yelled,

"HUGO stop!" Hugo was shocked which caused him to kick the table making a book fall on the ground. Rose moved to pick it up and her eyes widened in surprise and happiness as to what she was holding. "It's the list of all of grandpa's inventions and how to use it." Rose turned to Hugo. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She hinted as it took Hugo a few minutes to get what she meant then finally got it. "I'll scan through this book to get what we may need while you hack into gramps' computer to get a map on different places for us to stay- go!" Hugo easily hacked into his grandfather's computer while Rose packed a backpack with inventions that they would need as well as the metal capsule that contained Project Z. "Hugo are you done?!" Rose asked her brother. Hugo had printed out a map, folded it, and placed it in his jeans pocket while his sister quickly hid the bag on the side as their grandfather returned.

"Now kids you will be staying at Jonah's house for a while." He told them as he took a seat and started inventing a new gadget for ANGELS. "You guys will stay here until we can move you." Mr Granger had not noticed that his grandchildren were sneaking away and after a few seconds, he turned and saw Rose and Hugo gone. Closing his eyes tightly, he ran his fingers through his greying hair. "Definitely Ron and Hermione's kids." He muttered but smiled knowing that they would be fine as he had slyly placed a tracker on his grandkids so he could monitor them safely.

Rose was looking at the map that Hugo had printed out and saw that the nearest ANGELS HQ was on the country side of London. They were taking the underground train to get to their location. Rose was too busy looking at the map while Hugo spotted a heavy built man with unruly and messy black hair and was wearing scary sunglasses; he was slowly walking towards them. "Uhh..Rosie" Hugo tugged on Rose's shirt. "Rosie" Hugo whispered to his sister, who hissed

"Stop it Hugo!" She was too focused on checking the map to see if they were near the right station for them to get off and continue on to one of the safe houses nearby, but Hugo kept tugging on her shirt. "For god's sake Hugo, WHAT!" Rose shouted to her little brother who nudged his head over to the man who was slowly making his way towards them.

"I have a bad feeling about him." Hugo whispered to Rose who sneakily looked at him from the corner of her eye then saw the train was about to stop. Rose grabbed Hugo's hand and headed for the door while the man started walking a little faster towards them. The train finally stopped and the doors opened as Rose and Hugo ran out as quickly as they could. Rose had a lot of stamina and could run for a long time whilst the youngest Weasley was not very athletic and started to breathe heavily. "Rose...c-cou-could we have a breather…ple-please" Hugo tried to catch his breath. Rose scanned behind them seeing if the man was still following them as Hugo got out his asthma inhaler and took a puff.

"Come on let's just walk." Rose said gently as they started walking out of the underground station. They continued their journey at a slower pace as Rose checked the map one final time. Walking to their right, Rose came upon their designated area. She tried in vain to open the door but it was locked; then, suddenly, an electronic voice spoke.

"Your name please?" Rose and Hugo looked at each other before Rose spoke.

"Ro-Rose Molly Weasley," she spoke unsurely then after a few seconds the electronic voice spoke again.

"Identity confirmed." The door opened and spoke, "Please come in." Rose walked inside the house and Hugo followed but there was an invisible wall preventing him from entering.

"Hey let him in!" Rose said angrily while Hugo pressed his hand against the invisible barrier.

"Identity needed." The electronic voice spoke simply.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley." Hugo said then after a few seconds the electronic voice spoke again.

"I apologized for preventing you from entering, Master Weasley but I had to be sure, please come in." The electronic voice spoke then Hugo carefully took a step in just to make sure that there was no invisible barrier; when he saw that there wasn't one, he walked inside to join Rose as the door shut. "Security system activated." Rose and Hugo looked around the house when their stomachs grumbled. "Are you two hungry?" The electronic voice asked them causing the two siblings to look at each other weirdly when Hugo asked,

"What do you have that we can eat...uhh…Computer voice thing?" Hugo asked as he shrugged to Rose who shrugged back at him as the electronic voice spoke again.

"CHRIS...my name is CHRIS...I was made by your father. CHRIS stands for Computerise Hardware Reliable Information System. Your father designed me to train you." CHRIS spoke to the children. "We'll train in the morning when you two are better rested. Now then, what do you want to eat, Master Hugo and Miss Rose?"

"Uhh…How about Burgers and Chips?" Hugo suggested to CHRIS.

"As you wish, Master Hugo." The kitchen drawers opened and two packets flew at them, which they caught easily. "Put these packets in the microwave for two minutes and your food will be done." Hugo quickly raced over to the microwave and followed CHRIS's instructions then waited for his food to be done whilst Rose asked CHRIS,

"Could you show yourself?"

"As you wish Miss Rose." CHRIS replied as a metal bird, designed to look like a Swallow, landed on her shoulder. "It's pleasure to finally met you Miss Rose, I will be training you and your brother later." It informed her as the microwave beeped signalling that the food was ready. To Hugo's delight, he saw that the packets had indeed transformed to burgers and chips. Hugo tucked in hungrily, giving his father a run for his money at the speed in which he ate. "What would you like to eat Miss Rose?" The metal swallow asked Rose who shook her head.

Hu"I'm not hungry CHRIS, I just want you to train me and my brother so we could save our parents." The bird nodded then spoke,

"After Hugo has eaten, I will be testing you both on different abilities to determine your strengths and your weaknesses." Hugo put his plate on the sink then said with confidence,

"Let's get training." CHRIS nodded before flying away for a few seconds then came back again with two large looking snow goggles in his metal feet. He handed the Weasley kids goggles and instructed them to put them on; when they had them on, they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a clear blank white space.

"Now this place is where you will be training. You will feel like you've been training for weeks but it will only be a few hours in the real world," CHRIS explained to them. "Okay…let's train…first on combat." Hugo gulped loudly as a large group of scary looking men and women cracking their knuckles appeared, ready to fight. "Three...two...one...NOW!" They all attacked the Weasleys kids at once. Rose easily beat all of the enemies whilst Hugo just knocked out one but then one of the men grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up in the air. Rose had fury in her eyes then took down all of Hugo's enemies with ease.

"No-one hurts my little brother," she spoke angrily as CHRIS erased the enemies and determined that combat was one of Hugo's weaknesses.

"Next test is electronics." CHRIS announced as two computers appeared to be connected to bombs. "You have less than ten minutes to hack into the system and defuse the bomb...your time starts NOW!" Hugo easily hacked into one of the computers, while Rose was biting her nails as she was unsure of what to do. It only took Hugo less than three minutes to hack into the system and stop the bomb from reaching zero while Rose was running out of time.

"Need help?" Hugo offered to Rose who sighed and nodded as Hugo's hands typed at lightning speed. Then, after a few minutes just before the bomb reached zero, Hugo stopped it.

"Time's up!" CHRIS shouted causing the computer to vanish. "The final test is agility." The space turned into a race track that had lots of barriers such as hurdles, cars, etc. "The objective is to get to the other side and grab the blue flag." The siblings saw the flag pole with the blue flag high on the other side of the track. "You two will be competing with each other while dodging people who will be shooting at you with shock bullets; ready, get, set...GO!" Rose and Hugo sprinted as they were attacked by people running after them and shooting them with shock bullets.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around trying to adjust his eyes to the light. They were in a room that looked like a boiler room. He saw Hermione on the other side handcuffed to a pipe while he was chained against the wall; his wrists had strong metal chains around them. "Hermione? Love, are you alright?" Ron asked his wife who started to slowly wake from being unconscious.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little thirsty." Hermione commented as her voice sounded a little raspy and dry making Ron sigh.

"I'm sorry I got you in this, Love. Maybe it would have been better if you would have stayed with the kids." Hermione frowned at what her husband was saying. "I don't deserve you or the kids. If I never would have become your bodyguard, you wouldn't be in this mess. You could have married a doctor or a lawyer, some guy who can give you everything you deserve and want." Hermione shook her head at Ron who closed his eyes, thinking.

"Ron?!" Her husband's blue eyes opened slowly and she said to him in an angry tone, "That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said! Ron, if you never became my bodyguard I wouldn't have become the woman that I am today. Besides, if I had married a doctor or a lawyer, my life would have been extremely boring. I love having adventures with my husband, and the best adventure is still happening because of spending my life with you, Love. Ron you're my greatest adventure, can't you see that? Without you, I wouldn't have two angels who you helped bring into the world…Ron you do spoil me, you know that, right?" Ron made a strange face at her; making her smile she then explained, "You spoil me with your love; a week ago you bought me a bouquet of flowers for no reason whatsoever." Ron smiled and said,

"The reason I bought you those flowers is because I love you. Hermione gave him a warm smile. Ron continued then and asked his wife, "Hermione you don't think the kids will try and save us, do you?" Hermione shrugged and sighed.

"I hope not but knowing our children…they got the trait from you that they will do anything to protect the people they love; but I know CHRIS will teach them what they need to know." Ron nodded as the door opened. They saw Damon with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the two agents.

"Look at this- the mighty Agent Knight and Archangel…you two have gotten weak." He punched Ron in the stomach causing him to cough out some blood which he spat on the floor. Then Damon pulled out brass knuckles and kept punching Ron; after he was finished beating up Ron, he let go of him. His head was dripping with blood as Damon punched Ron one final time causing him to black out.

"RON!" Hermione shouted as she started to struggle desperately wanting to help her husband. As Damon was approaching Hermione to take care of her next, his phone rang. Feeling annoyed, he answered it.

"Hello...what do you mean you lost them! It's not that hard to catch two little children...well go BLOODY FIND THEM!" He ended the call and shoved his phone in his coat pocket; he looked at Hermione who just looked sadly at her husband who was badly injured. "Your kids escaped my men- I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I will be back later to do more "discussing" with your husband…maybe even some "discussing" with you Agent Archangel". With that, Damon left. Looking up the ceiling, Hermione spoke softly,

"Please Rose, Hugo be safe and take care of each other." With that, she continued looking at her husband, praying that they would find a way to get out of this predicament.


	9. Epilogue 3

Epilogue part 3

Epilogue part 3

Ron woke up to something dripping on his cheek; the liquid fell down from his forehead to his chin. The dripping continued at least another five times until he finally had enough and looked up and saw oil above him dripping from the ceiling. He checked his wife who had fallen asleep due to stress and worry, making Ron sadly smile as another drip of oil made him groan in annoyance. AS the oil dripped, Ron got a sudden idea. He moved the chains so the oil could drip on his hands; after a few drips Ron tried to move his hands free from the chains. Succeeding in escaping the chains, he smiled as he rubbed his sore wrists and walked over to his wife to wake her. He kneeled down and lightly pressed his lips against Hermione's and after a few seconds, Hermione's eyes opened in shock and started kissing him back. As they were kissing, Ron carefully pulled out one of her hairgrips but Hermione was too busy kissing her husband to notice as Ron started to pick her handcuffs. When they parted, Hermione noticed that she was free which made her smile. "Always unpredictable, aren't you agent Knight… just like my husband." Ron smiled as he carefully helped her up; but due to the fact that his hands had some oil on them, it was hard to grab her hand so he wiped the oil on his black jeans. They carefully opened the door when Ron heard footsteps and pulled Hermione in the corner to make sure they went unnoticed by the guard who had his back to them.

"He's mine." Ron mouthed to Hermione who nodded. Ron slowly walked behind the guard and covered his mouth. The guard started to struggle, but Agent Knight made sure he didn't make a sound that would alert the other guards by flipping him over and knocking him out. He then dragged the guard by the legs, hid him, and then took the gun from him before heading back to Hermione.

"Ron, we need to get out of here before our kids give Damon, Project Z." Ron nodded in agreement as they started searching for a way out. They passed a room Hermione saw through one of the windows and alerted Ron. "Ron...look… " Ron walked back and saw that it was the main computer room containing plans around the room. Hermione opened the door and Ron followed her. "Ron can you download this? If so, we can send it to Harry and he can bring other agents here and arrest Damon forever." Ron nodded as he pulled out a USB pen drive and started downloading the missile design and missile codes as Hermione was working on the security cameras making them play a loop.

"Alright love, let's go." Hermione nodded as she grabbed Ron's hand. As they walked out of the computer room they realized they were surrounded by Damon's men with their guns pointed at them which caused the couple to put their hands up in surrender. Damon came over to them wearing a smirk and mocked them by clapping.

"Well done you two… I knew you could get out, but sadly we're a step ahead of you." Damon got the gun off Ron and used the end to knock him out and then pulled out a cloth that was soaked in chloroform and covered Hermione's mouth and nose causing her to fall unconscious as well.

"I got it!" Both of the Weasley siblings grabbed the blue flag at the same time. "Hey I got it first!" They shouted in unison as they played tug of war with each other. "Get off" CHRIS shook his metallic head and sighed and stopped the training program.

"You may take off your goggles," CHRIS told them. Rose and Hugo took off their goggles whilst frowning at each other. "You two need to learn how to work together… now the person that got the blue flag is-" He was interrupted by the Weasley siblings who started shouting at each other as that they got the flag before the other. Then CHRIS let out an ear piercing screech making Rose and Hugo cover their ears.

"OKAY WE GET IT" Rose shouted as CHRIS stopped then landed on Hugo's shoulder.

"Look, it is crucial for you two to work together. If you don't cooperate with each other, you will get killed." Rose and Hugo gulped at the last word CHRIS said. "What is your next step?" He asked making the siblings look at each other as Hugo nodded at Rose.

"We're going to Paris to save our parents." CHRIS just looked at Rose and Hugo then thought for minute and made his decision.

"Okay, I think you two are ready!" Rose and Hugo cheered as they gave each other high fives. "Now follow me," the metallic bird said as he flew to the library while the siblings followed him. When they got inside, couldn't believe how much it looked like their mother's study at home. CHRIS landed on top of one bookshelf then said, "I want you to press the large leather black book." Rose did what the bird instructed and pressed the leather book until it clicked. "You might want to step back." CHRIS told them as the bookshelf parted revealing a tube elevator. "Get inside." Rose and Hugo stepped inside the elevator as the metallic bird flew and landed on Hugo's shoulder. "Press the button." Rose pressed the button and the elevator door closed; they felt the ground underneath them moving down.

When the elevator dinged and opened, it revealed a submarine. "WOAH!" Rose and Hugo said in amazement as they walked around the submarine. "Are we going by boat to Paris?" Hugo asked CHRIS.

"Yes but this submarine can transform into a jet. As we near France, I will be the one driving, not you two." CHRIS told Rose and Hugo who pouted. Rose then spoke.

"Not being mean, but you're a bird." The metal bird shook its metal head then flew to the controls; CHRIS looked like he shut down. "Uhhh...CHRIS?!" Rose said worriedly as they felt the submarine move. Then CHRIS seemed to come back to life and spoke again.

"Your father created me so I could hack into almost any electronics and take control of it easily." CHRIS informed them as the submarine started to move faster. "Now sit back and relax." Rose and Hugo just watched the underwater life as CHRIS maneuverer the vehicle. As he was driving, he saw that Hugo and Rose had finally fallen asleep probably wondering about their parents' safety.

SPLASH! Ron woke up to freezing cold water thrown at his face causing him to open his eyes; he then heard a stinging slap and instantly heard his wife cry in pain. Ron quickly searched for Hermione to see if she was fine. "Hermione?!"

"About time Agent Knight." Someone cackled as Ron looked up and saw Hermione with two guards pointing their guns to Hermione, knowing that they would not be afraid to pull the trigger. "Now, no funny business or your precious wife's blood will be spilt on this floor, understand?" Ron gritted his teeth and asked angrily,

"What do you want?!" Damon laughed as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed her face roughly and smirked when Ron shouted at him. "LEAVE HER ALONE! I SWEAR I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER!" But Damon simply ignored his threat then said loudly enough for Ron to hear.

"You know Hermione… you are quite a beautiful woman." Hermione frowned then spat at his face which made him cross; as a result of Hermione's action, he slapped her across the face again. "Ohh...a feisty woman aren't you! I hope Ron is-" He was interrupted by one of the guards approaching him, out of breath.

"Sir we have intruders." Damon sighed and got up and walked over to the guard who shouted at him.

"THEN TAKE CARE OF THEM!" From the brief moment of distraction, Ron secretly tried to press the right button on his watch where a red hot laser could burn the handcuffs off him and save his wife. Hermione looked over to Ron who winked and flashed a small smile at him knowing that her husband was going to try and save her which made her smile.

"Sir we found the brats." Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in shock as one of the guards came in view with two kids he was holding by the collars and dragged them towards Damon.

"Well look at our visitors...The Weasley kids...How do you do?" He held out his hands for them to shake them but Hugo and Rose didn't move a muscle as their eyes was staring at their parents who had sheepish grins on their faces.

"Wow...it is true!" Hugo said excited to his parents. "Rose our parents are cool!" Ron and Hermione smiled and shook their heads; they wanted nothing more than go and hug their children tightly. Damon sighed then pulled out a pistol and grabbed Hugo and pointed it to his head while grinning.

"Now, where is the project Z I asked for?" Damon asked Rose who kept quiet. "Aren't you stubborn little miss…just like your mother. Well I know how to make you talk." He lifted Hugo in the air by the collar of his shirt and went to the ledge of the Eiffel Tower to drop him off it.

"Agghhh!" Hugo shouted as Rose took a step forward as all the guns clicked and pointed at her.

"Move one inch sweetheart and you will be dead. Now, just give me project Z and your brother will be safe." Rose hugged the backpack that she carried which contained the chemical that Damon wanted. Ron looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Rosie sweetie...give it to him." Hermione said to her daughter whose eyes opened in shock as she then looked at her father who nodded as well. Rose opened her backpack and searched for Project Z. Rose pulled out the metal cylinder as Damon smiled wickedly and placed Hugo back on the ground and held out his other hand.

"Give me it and you, your brother, and your mother can leave." Rose looked confused then asked,

"What about my dad?" Damon smirked then looked at Ron who sighed and looked down.

"Do you remember me ...Ron!" Agent Knight stared him straight in the eyes and nodded. "Why don't you tell everyone what happened twenty years ago!" When Ron didn't speak, Damon clicked his gun and pointed it back at Hugo making Ron grit his teeth. "Tell them." Ron looked at his wife who didn't know what Damon was saying. He took a deep breath before explaining.

"Twenty years ago, when I was thirteen, the day after my brothers' and parents' funeral, I went after DARK and killed..." Ron couldn't finish the story which Damon frown and shouted at the agent,

"FINISH IT OR I WILL FINISH YOUR SON THEN YOUR DAUGHTER!" Ron's eyes widened in fear then continued his story.

"I killed Vladimir Ryder, thinking it was you because you planted the bomb on the car which exploded and killed my family." Damon looked in disgust at Ron who looked down in shame.

"You killed my twin brother and I will have revenge." Ron was shocked as he saw Damon about to pull the trigger when a small pellet came by Damon's feet which Ron instantly recognised and shouted to his son,

"HUGO! RUN! IT'S A BOMB!" Hugo got out of Damon's grip and ran over to Rose who hugged him tightly. While the scene played out, Hermione picked the locks of her handcuffs while Ron finished burning off the handcuffs with his laser watch. The pellet exploded and caused black smoke to spread; Ron and Hermione took this chance to run over to their kids and protect them. Once the black smoke cleared, Damon saw Agent Knight and Archangel in front of their kids in a fighting position ready to attack. Damon then smirked at the two agents and said cockily,

"I already won." He showed them the metal cylinder that contained project Z in his hands. He then opened the cylinder and drunk all the luminous blue liquid in one gulp. "I will get revenge." When the metal cylinder was empty, he smashed it with his bare fist and said, "I will kill you slowly." Ron moved forward then pulled out a sphere in his pocket that activated when pressing a button and threw it by his family's feet, realizing they were protected by a force field.

"RON!" Hermione shouted at her husband who looked back and mouthed to her,

"I love you." Agent Archangel shook her head as tears started to stream down her face as Ron smiled sadly then said, "Kids be good." Ron stood in a fighting stance while Damon started to mutate; his muscles started to grow to an inhuman size causing his shirt to rip at the pressure.

"Guards get out of here, I will get rid of everything in the way myself." All the guards left leaving the Weasley family and him alone at the top of the Eiffel Tower. "Are you ready Knight?" He asked with a smug look on his face as Ron just stood there in his fighting stance. "Let's BEGIN." He charged towards Ron so fast that Damon just looked like a blur; Ron was punched so hard that he went flying to the railing of the Eiffel Tower, shouting in pain as his back made contact with the hard metal. "Come on!" Ron painfully got up as Damon pushed both of them off to the next platform down. Ron was too busy trying to fight Damon while Hermione tried to make the force field disappear so they could help her husband when she saw CHRIS fly down.

"CHRIS I want you hack into this force field, quickly!" CHRIS nodded and started to hack into the force field; after a few seconds the force field was down and Hermione kneeled down so she was eye level with her kids. She placed a hand on their shoulders and said, "I'm sorry that me and your father lied to you but we needed to protect you… I promise when this is over, we'll talk but please stay here and stay safe...promise me?" Hugo and Rose nodded as Hermione kissed them on their foreheads then looked at CHRIS. "Look after them." Hermione then ran to help her husband.

When Hermione got down, she saw that Ron was being choked by Damon who was grinning madly. "RON!" She shouted making Damon look at her then back at Ron who was shaking his head as his hands were trying to pry his hands off his neck.

"Watch him die, Archangel." Damon used his other hand then in one quick movement, he punctured Ron's torso through with a knife. He laughed as he dropped Ron roughly on the floor but then Damon screamed in pain and looked at his hands; they were shaking badly and soon his whole body started shaking madly as well. "What...what's happening to me?!" He shouted at Ron who put pressure on his wound and answered him.

"Your...body… can't handle the substances and it's destroying your whole body inside." Hermione ran over to Ron and help put pressure on his wound trying to stop the bleeding while Damon started walking backwards until he fell off the railing of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione looked over, saying 'good riddance you bastard' and then looked back at her husband. "Arrgghh!" Ron shouted in pain as their kids ran over to them.

"DAD!" Both of them shouted as they kneeled down next to their father's body. Ron tried to smile but winced in pain. "Daddy please don't die, I promise I won't skip classes anymore." Rose promised her father. "Please don't leave us." They all started to cry and Hermione used her hand to stroke Ron's red hair.

"Ros-" Ron was interrupted by the sound of a roaring helicopter as someone came over to them and started helping to tend to Ron's wound.

"H-hey m-ate" Ron struggled to talk to the man who was fixing his wound who shushed him.

"Not now mate...save your energy." After that, Ron blacked out.

Blue orbs slowly opened and looked around the room and saw Hermione holding his left hand tightly with both of her hands as she rested her head on his lap. Ron looked at the clock nearby and saw it was seven in the morning. He looked at Hermione who he noticed had dark circles under her eyes and had lost of bit of weight which Ron knew was due to the fact that she was too worried about him. He then checked the calendar nearby and saw he'd been asleep for almost four weeks, disbelieving the amount of time that had passed. Ron lifted his weak right arm and stroked his wife's brown hair causing her to jolt awake. "RON!" She jumped and hugged him tightly making him groan in pain as Hermione let him go. "Sorry" He smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss as the door opened and heard someone groan.

"Eeww" Ron and Hermione pulled away and stared at the door and saw Hugo covering his eyes and asked, "Is it over?" The husband and wife laughed at their son's disgust in their affections for each other.

"It's over Hugo." Their son uncovered his eyes and walked over to his father and gave him a hug. "How are you mate?" Ron asked his son who he hadn't talked to since he and Hermione left for the mission. Hugo smiled and showed him his arms full of bruises making Ron angry. "Did Tony do this?" Ron asked angrily to his son, who shook his head and replied,

"I've been training dad." Ron made a strange face as he looked at Hermione who smiled and nodded.

"Training for what?" He asked as Hermione handed him piece of paper; Ron's eyes widened in shock as he read the piece of paper's information.

NAME: Hugo Weasley  
CODENAME: Electronics  
DATE OF BIRTH: 18/10/2003  
FAMILY: Ronald Billius Weasley; Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley; Rose Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson-Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.  
EYE COLOUR: Brown  
SPECIALITY: Electronics, Agility, and Strategy  
WEAKNESS: Physical and Asthmatic

"You're an agent now?" Hugo smiled and shrugged then said,

"Well not yet as I'm still in training, but soon." Ron smiled as he placed the piece of paper on the bedside table and clapped his hand on Hugo's shoulder and asked,

"So I guess Agent Archangel and Knight will have another agent joining the team?" Hugo nodded. "Where's Rosie?" Hermione smiled as Hugo handed Ron another piece of paper which contained Rose's details.

NAME: Rose Weasley  
CODENAME: Blue Omega  
DATE OF BIRTH: 27/03/2000  
FAMILY: Ronald Billius Weasley; Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley; Hugo Weasley; Harry Potter; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter; James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter; Fredrick Weasley; George Weasley; Angelina Johnson-Weasley; Jonathan Granger; Jean Granger.  
EYE COLOUR: Blue  
SPECIALITY: Physical and Agility  
WEAKNESS: Strategy

"Another agent on our team?" Hugo and his mother smiled as the door opened to reveal Rose with a smile on her face as she charged towards her father and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, you're okay!" She cried on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. "I will never skive classes again, I promise." Ron smiled and hugged her as there was a knock on the door causing all four heads to turn to the door. They saw Nate limp towards them carrying a beautifully wrapped box; he placed it on Ron's lap and left without a word. Ron opened it and saw a dog tag; it had a carving of a knight piece with angel wings with an omega sign on one of its wings and the other had a picture of a lightning bolt. Ron smiled as he looked at his family.

**Six months later**

"Ron come on! It's time for Hugo's karate competition!" Hermione shouted from downstairs for her husband who smiled as he looked at himself shirtless in the mirror; he was still wearing the dogtags that had his family members' names that died years ago, while the other one had his current families' names. Ron held the dog tags in his hand and sighed happily as he looked out the window to the star filled sky and whispered,

"Hope you are proud of me guys." Then he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist making him smile bigger as he looked in the mirror seeing Hermione with a grin on her face. "Hey, love." Ron turned and gave her a short kiss.

"Come on we'll be late…you can play sexy later." Hermione teased as she went back downstairs. Ron then picked up his light blue dress shirt and put it on. Within minutes, the entire Weasley family drove out to Hugo's karate competition, getting ready to cheer on their youngest. When Ron was fully healed three months ago, Hermione and Ron pulled him out of his karate class and enrolled him and Rose in the ANGELS karate class, 'Kicks'; Ron helped in the lessons and saw that Hugo did have a bit of trouble learning, while Rose was a natural and was able to take up taekwondo as a result of her ability level. Ron made sure to take it one step at a time with Hugo. When they got there, they saw the other ANGELS' kids were already getting ready to fight. "Go on Hugo, we'll be cheering for you." Hermione told Hugo who smiled and ran to his friends and teammates. "Love, let's go find some seats." Ron nodded as he let Hermione lead them to empty seats when they heard someone shout.

"WEASLEY!" Ron turned as Hermione took a seat and watched as an overly buffed man walked to her husband. Hermione was glad that her husband didn't have really big muscles for his body was just right for her. "I see your boy is competing; no offence but I think my boy will win." Ron smiled as Robins held his hand out for Ron to shake and when he did, he gripped it as hard he could making him groan in pain. "Wow you have a good grip." He tried to pull his hand away from Ron but his grip was too strong. Hermione couldn't help but to giggle when she heard Ron whisper deadly in his ear,

"If I hear your boy bullying my boy again, I swear I will personally give you a lesson you will never forget." Ron saw him quiver in fear and nod as Ron let go and Robins ran back to his students shaking. Ron then took a seat next to Hermione who placed her head on his broad shoulder, smiled evilly at her husband and watched the match.

It was now the finals; it was between Hugo and Tony. "This is an easy win," Hugo's opponent said smugly while Hugo stayed quiet. "BEGIN" The referee shouted as Tony charged at Hugo and threw a punch at Hugo deftly; but instead of making contact, Hugo flipped Tony over with one swift move causing him to land on his back painfully on the floor. "Uuggh..I guess cry baby has learned some new tricks." He said as he got up (which was a mistake) as Hugo took this chance to knock him out by kicking him.

"WINNER" Everyone cheered minus Tony's father whose mouth gaped open that his son, his own prized student was beaten in less than ten seconds, by a Weasley. Ron and Hermione went over to their son and congratulated him.

"Well done, son!" Ron picked up his son and hugged him while Hermione just smiled at how amazing her husband was with their kids as Rose came over to join her family.

"Little brother that was amazing!" Rose hugged her brother who blushed at the attention he was getting. Ron walked over to Hermione and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as they studied their children. Rose no longer was skiving her classes and had joined sports teams while training to be a field agent in the future, while Hugo kept getting stronger and bigger. Their kids were already spies and went on missions with their cousins, uncles and aunties and even them as well. Ron smiled at Hermione as they leaned in for a kiss.

"We did well, Mrs Weasley."

"Was there ever any doubt, Mr Weasley?"

With that, they kissed each other deeply, ignoring their children's looks of horror.


End file.
